Adicción
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Los Sombrero de Paja llegan a una isla veraniega donde todo es fiesta que provocara diversion, que Zoro baile con cierta morena, que Sanji se vista de mujer, haya mucho lemmon, demasiadas declaraciones y que secuestren a Robin.¿Que mas podia pasar en esta isla caribeña? pues entra y lee. Hay songfic y mucho lemmon. Zoro x Robin y Luffy x Nami.
1. Adiccion

_**Dedicada a los miembros de club de fan de Zoro x Robin en Facebook. Y como queda poco para terminar el verano he decidido hacer un songfic de unos de los temazos del verano; Xriz- Adicción. Enviarme review. bss y abrazos.**_

Adicción:

Por fin, después de una semana entera de dejar atrás la aventura alocada e inolvidable en Dressrosa y despedirse de nuestro moreno súper guapo apodado" El Cirujano de la Muerte", Trafalgar D. Law. Desembarcaron en una isla veraniega y muy famosa del Nuevo Mundo por sus fiestas diarias. Parecía muy acogedora y nada relajante, parecía que estaba de carnaval y eso entusiasmo a un estúpido chico de goma. Si me refiero a Luffy que decidieron, mejor dicho ordeno bajar cuando pisaran tierra. Donde hay una fiesta, ahí un motón de comida.

Ninguno se opuso, ya que por una vez en su vida tenía una buena idea y ya que había muchas tiendas donde comprar provisiones, ropa y cualquier cosa. También había un montón de chicas preciosas que alegaron a los hentis del barco. Además el ambiente era alegre y caribeño. Era muy contagioso. Quien se negaría.

Pero había un diminuto problema y era quien se quedaba a vigilar al Sunny y también a Zoro, que dormía a pierna suelta sin ninguna posibilidad de despertarle, aunque pase un terremoto o un tsunami o las dos cosas a la vez. Sí que tenía un sueño profundo el peliverde. ¿Que estaría soñando?

Así que sortearon quien se quedaría a vigilar. Por desgracias y a fastidio le toco a Robin. Realmente quería bajar ya que le pedía a gritos su cuerpo un poco de diversión y baile, ya que la música era muy contagiosa y te daba unas ganas enormes de mover las caderas. Que lata cuidar al espadachín. Joder con lo que le encantaba bailar y por una vez en su vida que encuentra una isla tropical que parece que todos los días son carnaval, pues que jode mucho. Pero qué le vamos hacer, por lo menos se oía lo suficientemente alto la música para oírla. Era todo rumba, salsa, mambo, bachata... tipo Yandel, Enrique Iglesia, King África, Juan Magan… para que os hagáis una idea.

Nami percato la cara de disgusto de Robin, pero tenía que amañar el sorteo por ella. Sabía de sobra que su mejor amiga sentía algo por el Marimo pero como él era tan grosero y frío con ella, pues nunca sacaba el suficiente valor para liberar sus sentimientos ocultos. Pero era una oportunidad única, aunque le dejara sin bailar, sabiendo que le enamoraba ese ritmo. Pero era la hora de la verdad. No soportaría un día más ver sufrir a su mejor amiga.

Sanji se ofreció unas cuantas veces a sustituirla, ya que no le agradaba que una de sus damas se quedara a solas con el estúpido Marimo. Ella le decía que no era necesario, que no tenía muchas ganas de bajar y esas palabras iban acompañadas con una sonrisa, provocando a Sanji otra hemorragia nasal. Como no.

Después de este pequeño momento, todos bajaron del Sunny despidiéndose de la morena, que ella sonreía disimulando una mueca de fastidio. Nami se las pagaría y con intereses.

Cuando perdió la vista a sus nakamas decidió distraer su mente leyendo algún libro de los suyos en su butaca, pero no hubo éxito por dos motivos.

-El primero: Que la música era tan alta y pegadiza que notaba que estaba en el mismo barco y era imposible concentrarse en la lectura. Por qué tarde o temprano se pondría a danzar como una loca.

-Y lo segundo y más importante: Era que ver a un Zoro sin camiseta y con unos simples pantalones deportivo, pues que no ayudaba mucho con la temperatura. Tenía una perfecta visión de su torso musculoso, y las gotas de sudor lo hicieran brillar, le ponía a cien. Deseaba lanzarse a esos labios que tanto deseaba besar con locura y ansia. Dios era un verdadero manjar para cualquier mujer. Y como dormía con total tranquilidad, le hacía súper tierno y sexy. Era la guinda del pastel.

Dios solo podía morderse el labio inferior, reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarse y que aumentara su temperatura temporal, no a causa del calorazo que hacía, sino por el maldito Zoro.

No podía concentrarse en ese lugar, así que decidió dirigirse al puesto de vigilancia, por lo menos tendría tranquilidad y sus pensamientos eróticos, que la golpeaba con fuerza ese momento y el protagonista era el peliverde y ella, desvanecerían. Fue corriendo allí dejando completamente solo al dormilón que parecía un oso invernando.

Cuando la cubierta estaba totalmente vacía y silenciosa, Zoro abrió su único ojo sano y observo que la morena que le ponía nervioso solo con su presencia y su sonrisa que le hechizaba al igual que sus dos ojos color mar. Estaba completamente enamorada de ella, pero como pensaba que él no era el chico adecuado para ella, porque creía que ella no se fijaría en un chico tan feo y tenebroso y ya no te cuento lo que pensaba de la edad. También porque parecía que ella le interesaba más al cirujano que a él. Era una pérdida de tiempo intentarlo. Por eso era tan frío y distante con la morena. No lo aguantaba más, quería besar sus dulces labio que seguro sabrían a café.

Fingió estar profundamente dormido para observarla en esos minutos de intimidad y soledad que poco le otorgaba, gracias a su estúpida tripulación que no le dejaba en paz ni un segundo, y menos intimidad para saludarse o charlar y no ser pateado por Sanji. Pobre chaval.

Observo como Robin leía en su butaca y como se fue con unos gestos de... Molestia, incomodidad e irritación. En serio le molestaba su presencia, le incomodaba. Realmente ella no le soportaba y por eso tenía que marcharse con esos gestos hasta llegar a su habitación. Vale que ella tenía muchos motivos para mirarle de ese modo, pero después de esto años creía que sería distintos, poder ser más que nakamas.

Esto le estaba comiendo la cabeza, provocándole un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto e intentar dormir, pero era imposible con la música elevada. Le molestaba ese tipo de música y más que algunas eran muy "sexuales".

Ya cansado de intentar conciliar el sueño se fue directo al puesto de vigila, a ver si entrenado se distraía un poco del asunto y de esa música.

Para su sorprenda, al abrir la trampillas, vio a una morena de ojos azules con un top deportivo ajustado de color negro y azul electico con un escote enseñando el vientre y un pantalón deportivo corto negro. Y como se movía. Cada movimiento era más sexual y provocativo que el anterior, al compás de la música. Zoro se quedó petrificado, observando sin perder detalle de cada movimiento. Parecía un baile erótico solo y exclusivamente para él. De repente aparecieron un montón de imágenes donde el exploraba el cuerpo de la arqueóloga y la hacía suya una y otra vez hasta poseerla. Dios como la deseaba. Se quedó embobado dejándolo fuera de juego. ¿Sabría que él estaba allí? Esa pregunta se esfumo cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a su culo. Esos pantalones cortos le apretaban demasiado, resaltando su trasero. Joder que calor, mala idea.

De repente la música ceso y Robin dejo de bailar esa danza que a el le encantaba. Ella volteo y se encontró a un petrificado Zoro delante de ella y con la boca abierta. No pudo evitar que las mejillas la ardiera, no sabía que estaba allí, estaba tan concentrada bailando que no se percató de la presencia del peliverde. No bailaría de ese modo delante de Zoro, aunque cuando estaba bailando pensaba que era las manos de Zoro que recorría todo su cuerpo con pasión., mientras bailaba con ella, como...pareja.

\- ¿Zoro que haces aquí?- cuestiono totalmente sonrojada.

\- Yo... Yo... Ven-nía a entrenar.- tartamudo nervioso.- Lo...lo siento.

\- No pasa nada.- dijo controlando sus nervios.- Creo que debería irme. No quiero molestarte.- cogió la toalla dispuesta a marcharse de allí.

\- No, no me molestas en absoluto.- no quería que huyera de él. Deseaba tenerla cerca y más después del bailecito, le había excitado… demasiado. Se acercó a ella rápidamente antes de que se escapara.

\- Gracias, Zoro. Pero seguro que con esta música me pondría a bailar y te molestaría.- sonrió.

\- Y ¿Por qué no te has ido con los demás? Seguro que te lo pasarías mejor que estar vigilando el Sunny.- le informó con una media sonrisa de las suyas.- ¿O es que no te apetecía?

\- Claro que me apetecía bajar, pero lo sorteamos y me toco.

\- No hacía falta que te quedarás, podría encargarme yo solo perfectamente.

\- Como estabas profundamente dormido pues me toco el marrón de cuidarte.- dijo con un tono burlón que no percató Zoro.

\- Tanto te molesta mi presencia.- dijo con un tono furioso, acercándose más a su presa.

Ella toco el torso de Zoro, notaba el acelerado ritmo cardiaco en la palma de la mano. Que musculo bien formado tenía el joven, estaban súper duros. Se tiraría todo el día explorando su cuerpo. -No. Solo que tenías muchas ganas de bajar y poder bailar con un chico guapo. - informó con un tomó picaron.

Lo que acababa de decir Robin le desilusionó a Zoro. No tenía interés por él, no sentía nada, ni siquiera atracción, ni le parecía guapo. Que mal. Su rostro se tomó furioso y apagado. - Pues lo siento por hacerte perder el tiempo con un tío como yo.- se notaba de sobra que estaba desilusionado y triste. A él no le importaría bailar con ella, si se lo pedía seguro que diría que si aunque le diera corte. Bueno para ser honesto, pondría un poco de resistencia.

\- Bueno como no puedo bajar a bailar con un chico guapo...- se apartó de él lentamente dándole la espalda.- Podría bailar contigo. - dirigió dos segundos su mirada hacia los ojos oscuros del peliverde. Zoro se tensó de repente.

Empezó a oírse una melodía.

\- Creo que no es...- fue interrumpido por un dedo de la morena que se posó en sus finos labios.

\- Calla y dejate llevar.-aconsejo con un tono tan fogoso, que tranquilizo. No podía decirle que no con esa carita.

(Canción de Xriz- Adicción.)

 _ **Cuento los días que me faltan pa' volverte a ver, horas**_

 _ **minutos y segundos yo te esperaré los dos**_

 _ **pasamos chateando por teléfono y a la distancia la cerramos dentro de**_

 _ **una habitación.**_

En ese momento empezó a sonar la música. Robin se apartó levemente de él, observando el pequeño sonrojo que parecía en las mejillas de Zoro. Ella rio y se apartó lo suficiente para perder el contacto físico de sus cuerpos. Comenzó a dar vuelta a si misma con una elegancia y sexualidad dejándole petrificado. Dio un pequeño salto tipo ballet aterrizando en frente de un alucinado Zoro. Observando cada movimiento y esa sonrisa tan adictiva. Se notaba que disfrutaba bailando y provocándolo.

 _ **OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OUUH...OH!**_

 _ **Lo que sentimos es eterno, nadie te ama como yo.**_

 _ **OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OUUH...OH!**_

Ella acaricio sus mejillas con suavidad, recordando cada detalle de su rostro perfecto, no quería volver a separarse de él. Zoro no se negaba a nada, creo que su celebró no respondía o no quería hacerlo, le encantaba su cálido tacto en su rostro. Que no se separara de él nunca más. Era por ella que entreno estos dos últimos años hasta escupir sangre. Le enloquecía y le enamoraba cada gesto. Ella movía las caderas de una lado a otro energéticamente, como si le digiera con el movimiento que se soltara el pelo, quería ver al verdadero Zoro.

 _ **Tu cintura con la mía. ¡Ay DIOS lo que te haría!**_

 _ **Juntamos la atracción con el calor, me hago el dueño de tu**_

 _ **cuerpo desnudo tu secretos desnudémonos lo nuestro es**_

 _ **ADICCIÓ YEAH!**_

Zoro mando a la mierda el poco autocontrol que tenía en el cuerpo y por una vez decido seguir sus instintos y su acelerado corazón. Además que con esos movimientos le estaba invitando a caer la tentación. Sorprendiendo a Robin, poso una mano en la cadera de la chica y otra en una de sus manos delicadas mientras reía sin remediarlo. Y empezó a seguir el ritmo de la canción y los movimientos de las caderas de Robin. Esto es zumba. Qué movimiento de cadera gastaba la Robin, como una verdadera experta.

 _ **PAPAPA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA PAPARA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA...**_

 _ **Nadie sabe**_

 _ **PAPAPA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA PAPARA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA...**_

Zoro la separo un poco sin soltarla de la mano y le dio a empezar vueltas hasta volver a encontrar el acogedor y ardiente cuerpo del uno del otro. Estaban más pegados que al principio, sentía que por fin Zoro empezaba a liberarse lentamente y disfrutaba con ella. Nunca se imaginaria que Zoro fuera tan buen bailarín, como parece tan duro y todo eso nunca creyó una situación así y menos todo lo que estaba haciéndola sentir por dentro... Enamorarse más de él, si eso era posible.

 _ **Siénteme... como voy haciéndome con tu cuerpo... tu cuerpo,**_

 _ **déjate llevar y lentamente me haré dueño de tus**_

 _ **besos tus besos... y le sube la adrenalina cuándo tiene una llamada**_

 _ **perdida o un mensaje en el contestador… ve en twitter mi biografía y en face mi fotografía o cuándo me escuche en una canción...**_

 _ **GO! GO! GO! SHORTY MAN!**_

Robin se separó de él y se alejó dándole la espalda, Zoro no entendía nada pero cuando se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa picarona y excitante con unos ojos brillantes entendió todo. Sabía su siguiente movimiento. Corrió hacia Zoro y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca dio un pequeño salto hacia él. Zoro la sujeto de las cadenas y la elevo lo suficiente, mirando esa pequeña risa mientras daba vueltas así mismo. Sentía las manos en sus hombros pero ese movimiento, aunque no lo creáis iba con indirecta. Significaba que confiaba en el hasta daría su vida por él. Es como la prueba que te caes para atrás y alguien te sujeta impidiendo chocar contra el suelo. Pues eso.

 _ **Hoy llega el día y ya me muero por tocar su piel todo mí**_

 _ **mundo se detiene al volverla a ver... ELLA es mi musa y la**_

 _ **fuente de mi inspiración.. quisiera detener el tiempo siempre juntos TU Y YO**_

 _ **OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OUUH...OH!**_

 _ **Lo que sentimos es eterno, nadie te ama como yo.**_

 _ **OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OUUH...OH!**_

La bajo delicadamente y lentamente hasta tocar el suelo con los pies, oyéndola reír. Ella observo que tenía una media sonrisa tímida pero cálida, le provocaba tanto. Esto debería ser un delito y más si te sonríe como si tú fueras un ratón y el de delante fuese un tigre. Era ella quien mandaba en ese baile pero al parecer Zoro tomo el control. La obligo a dar dos vueltas sobre sí misma para luego tumbarla un poco sujetándola de la cintura y con el tronco hacer un semicírculo y volver a encararle pero más cerca, tan cerca de sus labios. Quedo impactada, la verdad.

 _ **Tu cintura con la mía. ¡Ay DIOS lo que te haría!**_

 _ **Juntamos la atracción con el calor, me hago el dueño de tu**_

 _ **cuerpo desnudo tu secretos desnudémonos lo nuestro es ADICCIÓ YEAH !**_

 _ **Nadie sabe hacérmelo**_

 _ **PAPAPA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA PAPARA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA...**_

Ella le dio la espalada a Zoro pero sin separase y súper juntos. Seguro que sentía en sus nalgas algo duró. Jajajajaj. Coloco una mano en la mejilla derecha mientras apoyo la izquierda en el desnudo y plano vientre mientras que la otra jugaba y exploraba su cuerpo, no lo aguantaba más fue como si todos los impulsos animales le obligaba hacerlo. Tenía la piel suave y frágil como el cristal. Su aliento golpeaba el cuello de la chica, provocando que el moviente de caderas fuera un completo desastre y que se detuviera unos segundos para intentar reprimir un gemido que poco funcionaba. En ese momento se sintió amo de su cuerpo, sabiendo la reacción tenía el cuerpo de la morena con un solo roce suyo. Solo pudo reír ligeramente victorioso. No le molestaba su presencia sino lo contrario, se atraían hasta ser una adicción. Una Adicción imposible de superar.

 _ **Siénteme... como voy haciéndome con tu cuerpo... tu cuerpo,**_

 _ **déjate llevar y lentamente me haré dueño de tus**_

 _ **besos tus besos... y le sube la adrenalina cuándo tiene una llamada**_

 _ **perdida o un mensaje en el contestador.. ve en twitter mi biografía y en face mi fotografía o cuándo me escuche en una canción...**_

 _ **PAPAPA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA PAPARA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA...**_

El baile fue ahora más lento como si fuera más íntimo, aunque la canción fuera más rápida y marchosa, pero para ellos parecía más lenta y suave como una romántica. Apoyo su mano sobre la de Zoro que estaba acariciando su vientre, mientras él hacia lo mismo con la mano de Robin situada en su mejilla. Los dos sentían el ritmo del corazón de cada uno, apuntó de salir disparados. Todo estaba en silencio a excepción de que la música seguía. Solo eran ellos dos. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Zoro, estaba tan adorable. Dejo que por un minuto su cuerpo le abandonara por completo y que la fuerza de gravedad hiciera su efecto.

 _ **Siénteme... como voy haciéndome con tu cuerpo... tu cuerpo,**_

 _ **déjate llevar y lentamente me haré dueño de tus besos tus besos...**_

 _ **PAPAPA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA PAPARA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA...**_

 _ **PAPAPA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA PAPARA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA...**_

 _ **PAPAPA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA PAPARA PARA PAPAPA PARA PAPA**_

No podía más así que repitió lo mismo pero esta vez planeado, giro sobre si misma gracias a la ayuda de Zoro y al volver y acercarse hizo una cosa que no se arrepentiría en su vida. Le planto una cacho besos en los labios dejando flipado a Zoro que abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca espero que Robin fuera la que diera el primer paso. Quería ser él dar el paso, pero dios si te dan la oportunidad de besar a la persona que amas, no lo harías. Correspondió el beso, cuando salió del estado de shock. Por fin la estaba besando y como decía la canción. Zoro se estaba haciendo el dueño de sus besos.

Zoro mordió el labio inferior de la morena y exploro ese territorio desconocido. Era tan perfecto. Él rodeando la cadera con un brazo, mientras que la otra acariciaba su larga melena. Y ella jugando con su lengua lentamente siendo correspondida, mientras sus manos estaban situadas en el torso desnudo del joven. Que más podían pedir.

Cuando profundizaron al máximo el beso se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que los unía hasta romperse y verse que los dos estaban totalmente excitados y sonrojados.

\- Yo...Yo...Zoro...- dijo apenada, se estaba arrepintiendo. Y quien no, si te miraba como si fuera tu enemigo, de ver de ser la persona que mas quería.- Lo...

No pudo continuar, por que unos labios carnosos se plantaron en los de Robin quitándole el aire y que la cabeza le diera vueltas hasta perder las fuerza. Fue más intenso que el anterior. Esa pasión que tenía Zoro no podía existir en este planeta.

\- Empate. - dijo al separarse y con un tono desafiante.

\- Si...- fue lo único que pudo decir, es que estaba en estado de shock. Y más cuando Zoro le dio un pequeño poquito en los labios. Corto pero sabroso.

\- Te quiero. - dijo en un susurro. Dejando impactada. Siiiii la quería. Ella de repente hizo un puchero infantil y súper adorable, no es habitual verla así.- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto curioso.

\- Que yo te odio por no decírmelo. Creía que tendría que salir desnuda algún día de esto para que te fijaras en mi.- Zoro río por el tono infantil que utilizo la morena.

\- Bueno como recompensa si quieres podemos seguir bailando mientras te beso. - contesto de una forma juguetona que creo que a Robin la desnudo. Coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica dispuesto a bailar la siguiente canción.

\- Nonononono. Ahora no me apetece bailar.

\- Entonces que quieres, mujer.

\- Quiero demostrarte que yo también te amo, pero primero te quiero castigar en mi cama. - esto le derritió a Zoro por completo. Que directaza. Ella echo una pequeña carcajada mientras se acercaba más a él. Zoro no lo aguanto más y cogió a la morena y la coloco en el hombro como si fuera un saco de patata hasta su habitación.

Cuando un castigo podía ser divertido, pues eso preguntárselo a las paredes de la habitación de Robin, que estuvieron hay durante horas haciendo el amor acompañados por la música. Y nadie se enteró.

Y si alguien lo pregunta una de las canciones que sonó cuando lo estaba haciendo fue: Fanática sexual- Plan B. y la de; Travesura –Nick Jam.

 **continuara...**

 **Quería hacer un lemmon pero no sé, creó que era demasiado largo para escribir .mas además lo hice porque alguien me dijo que no era capaz de hacer un fic haciendo que Zoro bailara, pero si queréis que haga un lemmon a continuación, pues enviarme review diciendo un segundo capítulo de aquí. Bss y feliz verano, no sé cuándo publicare mi pc está roto.**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW.**


	2. Que se sienta el deseo

_**Gracias a la gente que han dado dale que te pego para que publique este capitulo y lemmon que os quiero un montón gente. Como os podéis imaginaros esto es un song-fic y por eso aquí viene otra canción que es Ricky Martin-Que se sienta el deseo.**_

 _ **Te lo dedico Laura. Espero que lo disfrutéis y me mandéis Review para que me sienta feliz. Quería pedir disculpa por tardar tanto pero los exámenes y que estoy en el último curso pues cansa mucho además he tenido unos problemas de salud y personales. Así que sorry pero espero que este capítulo os lo recompense. Bss y abrazos que nos leemos abajo. Que se siente el lemmoon. Gracias a todos lo que me leéis quien soy**_ _ **: nn/ roronoalau/**_ _ **kirika/**_ _ **Shuliet**_

 _ **Capítulo 2- Que se sienta el deseo. (lemmon)**_

Zoro corría por toda la cubierta del Sunny con Robin acuestas en su hombro izquierda. La oía reír divertida, intentando no caerse de su amplio hombro. Estaban deseosos de llegar a su destino para recibir el castigo que le había condenado la morena. Ambos tenían en su rostro una sonrisa juguetona y una mirada lujuriosa que se podía ver a 20 km de distancias.

La morena no sabía cuántas vueltas habían dado por el Sunny como un alocado, habían estado en la Biblioteca, en la habitación de los chicos, en el taller de Franky… en todos los rincones del Sunny, pero con muy poco éxito al encontrar el cuarto de las chicas o su propio cuarto. Quiso más de una vez ayudarle, sabiendo que su famoso e insuperable sentido de la orientación, nunca llegaría a su destino, pero también sabia como se la gastaba el espadachín, cuando tocaban el temas de su sentido de la orientación y de que gracias a ella siempre pero siempre se perdía en línea recta. Así que se dejó llevar por el momento, pero la próxima vez le pediría a Nami que le dibujara un mapa hasta su habitación o la habitación de las chicas o simplemente el barco entero, pero aun así, se acabaría perdiendo.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos de carrera continua, con el calorazo broceándolos y que Robin tuviera unas ganas enormes de tocar el suelo con sus propios pies, pero aunque ya llevara exactamente 10 minutos perdidos, la excitación que le recorría por las venas a los dos no había disminuido ni un ápice. Estaban deseosos y la música caribeña los excitaban a más, se notaba que esta isla era fiestera y muy caribeña con sus carnavales, normal que fuera muy conocida en el Nuevo Mundo. Transmitía pasión y locura desenfrenada y es lo que le estaba pasando a estos dos, tenían una pasión por ambos que como no llegaran pronto a su destino los pantalones y el bóxer negros de Zoro acabarían estallando en mil pedazos en la cubierta, se le habían contagiado el ambiente de la isla. Pobre Zoro, bueno mejor dicho, pobre Robin porque tenía un buen plano del culo bien formado de Zoro y no podía tocarlos ni agarrarlo de las nalgas porque seguro que acabaría lanzada al mar, después se lanzaría de cabeza el, para salvarla.

Ahora mismo se encontraban cerca del cuarto de baño, aun no sabía en qué parte del barco se encontraba. Robin empezaba a resbalarse por el sudor que recorría el cuerpo de ambos, realmente hacía un calor espantoso.

-Zoro, bájame. Estoy a punto de caerme. – pidió con dulzura, pero de ver de bajarla, la sujeto mejor para que no resbalara sintiendo en su antebrazos las apetitosas y suaves nalgas de las chica. Ella se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, la mano de Zoro estaba apoyada en su glúteo causando que no pudiera protestar. Sonrió victorioso por dentro al saber que la morena no iba a soltar ninguna palabra por sus labios.

Cuando finalizaron esta disputa muy larga, Zoro siguió corriendo y esta vez, si sabía dónde ir o eso pensaba Robin, ya que no podía ver nada, pero no estaba segura si tenían la misma idea en la cabeza, porque se estaba dirigiendo hacia…

-¿El baño?- pregunto, cuando Zoro cruzo rápidamente la puerta del cuarto del baño aun en su hombro. Rápidamente la bajo y la coloco delante de él que mantenía esa sonrisa picarona y de medio lado que le hacia parecer tan seguro y confiado delante de un peligro o batalla.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra o escuchar la confesión de Zoro a su antigua pregunta pronunciada, Zoro ataco sus labios con ansiedad y salvajismo impropio en él, quitando todo el aire que obtenía los pulmones de Robin. Ella se dejó llevar y luego preguntaría porque lo tenían que hacer en el baño, ya que le había dicho que le iba a castigar en su cama, no en el cuarto de baño, pero al parecer los labios carnosos de Zoro provocaban que esa pregunta no se pronunciara en un futuro cercano.

Zoro enrosco su brazo izquierdo en su delgada y desnuda cintura sintiendo su piel arder al tener contacto. Los labios de Zoro eran muy adictivos, ardientes y sabrosos, cada parte de su cuerpo ardía con solo un roce suyo, de sus labios. Suaves sin remediarlo, las gotas le recorría todo el cuerpo sin dejar ni un pequeño rincón escondido sin recorrer.

Los besos de Zoro fueron bajando hasta la comisura de sus labios. La sintió respirar con dificultad y pesadez, intentaba respirar pero se le hacía imposible. La estrecho más a él, consiguiendo que entre sus cuerpos no hubiera ni un diminuto hueco entre ellos. La arqueóloga sintió la erección del chico en el bajo vientre. Estaba firme y gritando con desesperación por salir, pero ahora mismo ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, Zoro la tenía bien agarrada devorándola los labios sin permitir que ella hiciera algo, tenía él el control. Ahora mismo los dos tenían la vista nublada por el placer. Como pude ser que unos simples besos pudieran ser tan suaves y adictivos como la droga.

Las manos descendieron hasta agarra fuertemente las nalgas de la chica y elevarla con facilidad como si fuera una pluma mientras ella se aferraba a sus caderas con sus piernas. Gimió cortando el beso cuando sintió la erección sobre su sexo a través de las capas de telas que había entre sus ardientes sexos.

La sentó en el borde del enorme tocador con las piernas bien abiertas y él situándose entre ellas. Iba lanzado, normal ahora mismo él tenia los sentidos nublados y ahora mismo lo que veía Robin, era el Zoro más salvaje que intentaba por cualquier medio controlarse todos los días, cuando la veía con esos modelitos diminutos y provocativos. Debía detenerle antes de que se descontrolara del todo.

Zoro empezó a pasar su lengua por su alargado cuello, mordiéndolo en el proceso sacándolo más de una vez un gemido de dolor y de placer. Estaba descontrolado, así que por desgracias, tenía que detenerle antes de que se la comiera literalmente o le hiciera daño sin querer y antes de que se trasformara en un animal sangriento de sangre.

-Zoro…- le llamo sin éxito, mientras él seguía mordiendo su cuello dejando allí las marcas de sus afilados dientes. Parecía Luffy comiendo carne o un tigre en celo. Que alguien le detenga. Sus sentidos estaban totalmente anulados al igual que su razón, por el aroma a flores y cereza que transmitía el cuerpo de su presa. Esto es como la canción de la mordidita de Ricky Martin. _**Una mordidita, en tu boquita**_. –Zoro…- le volvió a llamar pero esta vez haciendo presión en su pecho intentado apartarle pero fue imposible. Él era más fuerte en un brazo que ella en todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando Zoro agarro su pecho derecho y la estrujo con fuerza que la hizo gritar de dolor. Sus mordidas y lo del pecho le estaban haciendo un dolor imposible de contener. Claro que era muy placentero y excitante pero era más doloroso, que no sabía dónde estaba el placer en ese momento. Donde estaba el Zoro delicado de hace unos momentos, no tenía control de su cuerpo.-¡ZORO PARA, POR FAVOR…!-grito por la gran mordida que le acaba de dar el chico en el cuello. Sería muy difícil de ocultar.

Él se separó levemente de ella alarmado por el grito de dolor de la chica. La vio toda sonrojada, el sudor de su cuerpo hacían que brillara con intensidad hasta perderse entre sus enormes pechos demostrando que no llevaba puesto el sujetador, sus ojos dilatados por la excitación y su respiración errática, mientras estaba en esa pose tan llamativa , le excitaba un montón hasta el límite irreal. Entonces ¿Por qué le había pedido que parase? Ella permanecía en silencio, quería que él se diera cuenta de por qué le había retirado de esa forma. Analizo de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a su cuello. Allí vio el mordisco que le acababa de plantar en el cuello de Robin, estaba sangrando levemente pero aun así sangraba. Cuando lo vio, reacciono.

Sin avisa se ocultó en el cuello de la chica, se sentía avergonzado, no sabía cómo su autocontrol había sido enviado a la mierda y había causado esas heridas a la persona que más quería. Empezó a besar la zona afectada con culpabilidad, eran tan suaves que se dejó llevar, hasta soltar un pequeño gemido que no pudo reprimir.

-Lo siento. No sé qué me ha pasado. Yo…- no sabía ni el mismo que le había sucedido y como se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos aunque fuera por un minuto. Se apartó de su escondite y encaro a la chica de los ojos azules que le miraba con… ternura. Esto le confundió, pero no lo reflejo en su rostro, porqué estaba atento a la mordida que le acababa de brindar a su cuello.

Ella percato la culpabilidad del chico, estaba avergonzado, arrepentido, solo había sido un pequeño mordisco que sería difícil de ocultar, incluso con una tonelada de maquillaje, pero no era para tanto. Entonces entendió que cuando prometía muchas veces que la protegería de cualquiera, él también incluía en el lote.

Le sujeto de las mejillas y le beso lentamente profundizándolo con todo los sentimientos que había reservado en estos dos años de separación. Al principio, Zoro no respondió al beso pero tampoco no lo rechazo, pero no la dejo profundizarlo, pensando que no se lo merecía.

Robin finalizo el beso viendo que no consiguió nada por consolarlo. Acaricio sus mejillas con dulzura como lo hacía con Chopper, mientras que él tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. No respondía así que decidió pasar al siguiente nivel o al plan B. Beso su rostro, empezó por su ojo donde tenía su famosa cicatriz, fue bajando por su mejilla hasta la comisura de su labio. Zoro comenzó a reaccionar a sus acaricias y abrir el ojo lentamente. Cuando su ojo derecho se abrió por completo y sus miradas conectaron con fuerza, ella le sonrió radiantemente haciendo que Zoro se sintiera más culpable. Como un impulso rápidamente le dio un castro y tímido beso en sus finos labios.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- acaricio sus mejillas, pero Zoro las parto de ellas con sus manos. La miro con furia preocupando la morena. ¿A que venía esa mirada tan fría?

-Creo que no debemos…- prosiguió el chico decidido. La iba dejar allí totalmente excitada, la iba dejar en la estocada. No eso no…

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo.- afirmo seria. Lo deseaba desde hace años y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar. Los dos lo deseaban pero Zoro temía liberar sus impulsos y que se convirtieran en el demonio que le denominaban por la forma de batallar. Temía hacerla daño. Idiota, era la palabra que se repetía en su mente.

-Robin…- le volvió a interrumpir pero esta vez fueron los labios carnosos de la chica sobre los suyos que lo dejo sin habla.

-No te preocupes. No me harás daño.- le conocía perfectamente. Solo se había cejado por un momento a causa de todos los sentimientos que recorrían por su cuerpo. Seguro que era la primera vez que se sentía así, que todos los impulsos primitivos fueran liberados sabiendo el autocontrol que obtenía el joven. En el fondo rio sabiendo que era la única que podía sacar el animal sangriento que tenía escondido desde hace 21 años. Le sujeto de la nuca y le beso profundizando el beso y dejar que sus lenguas se encontrasen.

-No quiero perder el control otra vez.- le confeso con la respiración errática y el ojo oscurecido por la excitación.

Se acercó a su oído izquierdo y le susurro:-No lo harás. Confió completamente en ti.- le dio un pequeño mordisco en lóbulo provocando que sus pendientes tintineasen. Ella no se detuvo ahí, si no que fue bajando a base de beso por su cuello oyéndolo jadear.

Zoro la sujeto de los hombros y la planto un cacho beso en los labios que cualquiera diría que había besado a un millón de chicas antes de ella o que tenía un cursillo de cómo besar como un experto, pero no era así, era la primera mujer que había besado y sería la única, sus labios ya tenía dueña. Ahora empezaba lo bueno. Mientras que los dos se entregaban al apasionado beso, Zoro fue bajando la mano derechas hasta agarrar su pecho que lo apretó con fuerza provocando que Robin soltara un gemido de placer y que se rompiera el beso. Esto le excito a ambos. Amaso su pecho a su gusto a través de la tela mientras que la besaba el cuello, oyéndola gemir de placer. Ella lo único que podía hacer fue enroscar sus piernas en sus caderas abrazándolo con fuerza. Arqueo el cuello dando más accesibilidad a Zoro. Le dolía mucho los pezones a causa de la excitación que le estaba provocando Zoro y más sabiendo lo hambriento que estaba pasando el pobre, sentía la cuarta katana de Zoro clavándose en su vientre. Alguien había salido a saludar.

 _ **Respiro tu nombre**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y hay un cambio en mi cuerpo que no entiendo pero se siente bien**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Te quiero tener (Llego la reina de la noche)**_

 _ **Mami siente el deseo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, shake shake you wanna**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo mueve y no pares**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, shake shake you wanna**_ __

Sin decir nada, porque las palabras sobraban en ese momento, ataco sus labios saboreando las descargas electicas que recibían en sus columnas vertebrales. La sujeto de la nuca sin ser brusco mientras deshacía esa coleta liberando su pelo oscuro cubriendo su pecho por su longitud. Ni siquiera eso le interrumpió, siguieron besándose con locura y salvajismo.

 _ **Mami siente el deseo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, shake shake you wanna**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo mueve y no pares**_

Se apartó levemente de ella mirándola con amor y deseo y a la vez como si fuera la cosa más valiosa de su vida sintiendo una gran calidez procedente del chico. Sus manos se colocaron en su cintura y fueron escalando lentamente saboreando con las yemas de sus dedos la dulce piel de la chica que se estremecía con cada acaricia. Sujeto la parte inferior de su top deportivo azul electico y lo fue subiendo con tanta lentitud que era tan erótico y al mismo tiempo frustrante. Elevo los brazos para que por fin la prenda desapareciera de su camino. Su pelo cayo como si fuera una película de cámara lenta hasta tapar la mayoría de su escote y sus enormes pechos, se cubrió los pechos con los brazos un tanto avergonzados, dándole hambre al espadachín. Tenía su plato preferido delante de él, estaba deseoso por tocarlos y darle un buen mordisco.

 _ **Que se prenda la noche, que se prenda (Ajaa)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque en lo oscuro la pasamos mejor (Sube tu mano arriba)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que se prenda la noche, que se prenda (Let's Go)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Deja que brille tu piel por el sudor**_

Cocolo cada mano al lado de la morena en el tocador acercándose a ella peligrosamente con una media sonrisa maléfica acorralándola sin escapatoria, aunque poca resistencia iba a poner. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy? por lo menos sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos pero sin perder otra vez el control.

 _ **Que se prenda la noche, que se prenda**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque en lo oscuro la pasamos mejor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que se prenda la noche, que se prenda**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Deja que brille tu piel por el sudor...**_

Toco su musculoso torso con un brazo intentando detenerle mientras la otra seguía cubriéndose sus enormes pechos. Quedo embobada al ver tan cerca sus labios que brillaban, su piel perlada en sudor, sintió en su dorso la pulsación desenfrenada del chico y su dura musculatura y si incluimos la erección del chico en su vientre provocaba que su cuerpo ardiera y empezara a sudar violentamente. No lo pudo evitar, corto las distancian entre sus rostros hasta volverle a besar. Aparto sus brazos de sus pechos y los enrosco en su cuello acariciando su cabellera verde. Volvió a agarrar uno de sus pechos, lo amaso haciendo que ella gimiera en el beso.

 _ **Yeah**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Multimillo records presenta**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **(La Madre Que No )**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Movimiento fulminante**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cara preciosa booty gigante**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuando se mueve impresionante**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **A veces pienso que ella es mutante**_

Rápidamente agacho su cabeza hasta atrapar el pezón con su boca, besándolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad pero a la vez con urgencia. No permitía que ella hiciera nada, quería que le perdonara por el mordisco, también porque quería darle todo el placer que podía brindarla, solamente para ella. Zoro dedico unos minutos en esa zona, daba gracias a dios por el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Ahora entendía por qué todos los hombres del mundo la buscaban y la miraban con deseo. Pero ese cuerpo que parecía intocable se estaba retorciendo de placer entre sus brazos.

 _ **Yo la veo, me mareo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Se me pega más la deseo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Me pongo rabioso**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Le coqueteo, le fronteo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero me derrite con su meneo**_

Cuando sus pezones estuvieron erectos y dolientes, bajo por su vientre besando y metiendo la lengua en su ombligo sintiéndola estremecer cada vez más y arquear su espalda inclinándola hacia atrás apoyándose en los codos como podía. El vello se les había erizado a ambos.

Siguió descendiendo hasta sus ingles, la vio mojada atreves de esas capas que la cubría pero pudo adivinar qué forma tenía ese lugar misterioso y que estaba dispuesto a pasar un entrenamiento especial con ella.

Robin se sorprendió cuando Zoro siguió su camino de besos por su larga pierna izquierda, mientras acariciaba la otra con delicadeza como si fuera un pequeño cristal que a la mínima se rompería. Creía que se iba a quedar en su intimidad jugando un rato allí pero no y tampoco le importo porque aunque no lo creía fue demasiado ardiente cuando sus labios o mano o lengua o todo a la vez, tocaba su sudada piel. Nadie le había tratado así, y era ella quien quería castigarle, pero al parecer los papeles se habían intercambiados.

Desato sus zapatos con facilidad sin abandonar su tarea. Como si fuera un príncipe azul, bueno un príncipe verde, quito sus zapatos hasta pasar a la historia. Beso su planta del pie sacándola una carcajada a la chica por las cosquillas.

 _ **En la casa no rompe un plato**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sale y rompe el suelo de inmediato**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Me encanta tu maltrato**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Matame a besos**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que te acusen de asesinato**_

Sin avisar Zoro se levantó y le planto un beso que la derritió. Enredo sus dedos en su pelo tirando de él, esto significaba que lo que hacía la encantaba. Sin que se diera cuenta fue bajando sus pantalones hasta revelar un pequeño tanga negro sensual que le tapaba menos de lo que quería cubrir, estaban totalmente húmedas y preparada para la acción, no podía estar más excitada y preparada.

Toco esa parte haciéndola estremecer y que el beso se diera por finalizado. Los dos estaban sonrojados, impacientes con las respiraciones agitadas y erráticas y los ojos dilatados. Le acaricio las mejillas mientras los dos sonreían con picardía.

 _ **Atacame con hiena**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mucho power de la morena**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tienes que verla en la playa llena de arena**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Muevelo duro que no te de pena**_

-Te quiero.- susurro cerca de sus labios.

Echo una pequeña carcajada casi inaudible.- Lo suponía.- intento besarla pero ella le detuvo con una mano, así es, beso la palma de su mano y no le importó pero prefería besar sus labios rosados.- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto un tanto confuso. Por qué le detenía, había dicho algo malo. Bueno había estropeado el momento. Ella confiesa lo que siente y el con voz sarcástica dice eso, rompió la magia.

-¿Tu que sientes por mi realmente?- pregunto con una inocencia fingida.

\- No lo ves.- sonó ofendido. Enarco sus cejas un tato confundido. Ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba muy mona con esa carita de niña inocente.- Pues…- le sonrió de una forma tan arrebatadora y misteriosa que la incitaba a descubrir más. Realmente sabía que reacción tenía su sonrisa sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Aaaaaaag!- gimió de placer y de sorpresa.

 _ **Que se prenda la noche, que se prenda**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque en lo oscuro la pasamos mejor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que se prenda la noche, que se prenda**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Deja que brille tu piel por el sudor**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Que se prenda la noche, que se prenda**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque en lo oscuro la pasamos mejor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que se prenda la noche, que se prenda**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Deja que brille tu piel por el sudor**_

Zoro había colado su mano en el tanga de la chica para investigar y tocar su parte intima que era suave, estaba mojado, caliente y apetitoso. Lo acaricio torturándola y viendo como sus rasgos faciales cambiaban por cada movimiento que realizaba en su intimidad. Dejo de torturarla y sin avisar metió dos dedos dentro de su sexo mojado, mientras que el pulgar se encargaba de atender a su clítoris. Ella gemía por cada embestida que hacía con sus dedos llegando a lo más profundo de ella, torturándola y oyéndola gemir que intentaba a duras penas acallarlos. Le mordió el hombro izquierdo reprimiendo las ganas de gritar pero él se lo impidió. La beso con ansia y desesperación, quería oírla escuchar, que se retorciera entre sus brazos por todo el placer que le bríndame en su masturbación, los dedos de Zoro sabían perfectamente donde tocar. Sintió las paredes vaginales alrededor de sus dedos mientras aumentaba la dureza y velocidad de sus embestidas. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de que ella se corriera añadió un tercer dedo más dentro de ella. Era tan delicioso verla gritar su nombre y que le pidiera más, con la boca abierta intentado oxigenar sus pulmones que en ese momento parecía imposible, le excitaba a tal punto que acabaría explotando como siguiera con ese ritmo pero…

 _ **Baila duro como trueno**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ella no tiene freno**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Llega a la disco controla el terreno**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby no pares que tú tienes el veneno**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Contigo me despejo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo me dejo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **El juego esta parejo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Bailando se mira en el espejo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Muy rápida solo veo tu reflejo**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Dame un beso un abrazo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ella se mueve no para el paso**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **No quiero rechazo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuerpazo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Halame pa lo oscuro por el brazo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Princesa...**_

-¡ROBIN-CHAWN…!-no podía ser. Quien gritaba frenéticamente y seguramente con su love-dance, era ni más ni menos que le mismísimo rubiales, Sanji, Piernas Negras y pesado toca cojones por parte del espadachín que le maldecía en silencio para que no le descubrirá lo que estaba haciendo con una de sus ladys. Los dos se quedaron quietos, se le paro hasta la respiración temiendo de que Sanji le hubiera descubierto en un momento tan… incómodamente apasionado y revelando cosas que no sería buenas para la salud del rubiales. (Y sigo escuchando la musiquita.)

Zoro quedo paralizado dejando allí su mano dentro de la intimidad de Robin. Ella se apartó de él, su cuerpo se tensó e intento recuperar el aliento, recomponiendo la compostura, pero era más complicado de lo que parecía en las pelis. Estaba a punto de caramero para estallar en un gran orgasmo y le había dejado a media. Mira que Sanji era molesto pero nunca le había irritado más que nunca en ese momento. Prefería mil veces que le pillara a ella desnuda, sola en su habitación, pero no en esta situación de éxtasis y en acto sexual. Rápidamente la ayudo a incorporarse y ver si estaba perfectamente para responder al cocinero de mierda y que le mandara a tomar por saco de una puta vez, pero al observar a Robin dedujo que eso era pedir demasiado, casi imposible y más al saber que tenía la vista borrosa, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo hasta convulsionar, su respiración era entrecortada que parecía que suplicaba por respirar y se entregaba al placer, pues eso, que no estaba en buenas condiciones para utilizar su modo sexual para echarle, aunque se sintió orgulloso y a la vez estúpido. Orgulloso por saber lo que provocaba en el cuerpo de Robin y estúpido porque pensó que se había pasado con su tortura cuando era él quien estaba castigado.

 _ **Respiro tu nombre**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y hay un cambio en mi cuerpo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que no entiendo pero se siente bien**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y yo te quiero tener**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Llego la reina de la noche**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Mami siente el deseo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, shake shake you wanna**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo mueve y no pares**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, shake shake you wanna**_ __

-¡ROBIN-CHAN!- grito con más entusiasmo detrás de la puerta. – ¿Puedo pasar?-escucharon el pomo girar a punto de abrirse la puerta y revelando una escena muy pero que muy comprometida para los tres. Sus cuerpos se tensaron como cuerdas de pianos. Los iban a pillar infraganti como no actuaran, pero sus cuerpos no reaccionaban. Con lo fácil que seria que Robin desapareciera con sus poderes pero…

-Sanji, no entrés. Estoy desnuda.- reaccionó a tiempo la morena antes de que pudiera abrir un poco la puerta. Esto provocó una pequeña hemorragia nasal al pervertido, pero pudo controlarla por suerte antes de que saliera impulsado como un cohete. Había sido demasiada información que empezó a imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, en ese instante no pudo controlar el sangrado de la nariz y salió volando hasta la otra punta del Sunny quedando unos segundo inconsciente, pero rápidamente volvió en sí y volvió al punto de inyección con sus ojos de forma corazón.

-¿ROBIN-CHAN QUIERES QUE ENTRE Y TE FLOTE LA ESPALDA?-esto provocó un bufido por parte de Zoro. Para eso ya estaba él ahí. Además él tenía más derecho, ya que había flotados otras parte del cuerpo de la morena por que no podía encargarse de enjabonar su esbelta espalda y que más partes de su anatomía.

\- No hace falta Sanji. Tengo unas cuantas manos para esa tarea.- Sanji pensó otra cosa muy lejana a la que tenía en mente Robin. El peliverde se sonrojo mientras le devolvía una risa picarona igual intensa que tenía la chica. Como podía ser más pervertida que Sanji pensó Zoro, pero no le importaba, claro si él era el protagonista de sus ideas pervertidas. Le dio un pequeño beso castro.- ¿Dime que quieres Sanji? Estoy un poco ocupada.- muy ocupada.

-¿Oye dónde está el marimo?- pregunto ignorando su pregunta.

-Creo que se ha bajado a comprar sake. No sé si volverá.- informo para mantener a salvo a Zoro. Es que como entrara y viera a Robin desnuda y la mano de Zoro metida en su vagina no creo que Sanji saliera vivo de esta y menos probable Zoro. Aunque sería una pasada. No podéis adivinar lo que la estaba costando a Robin contestar con el mismo tono de siempre al rubiales. Era un reto.

-Ese idiota. Mira que dejar a una preciosa dama como tu aquí sola. Es un completo idiota. Luego le daré una paliza.- amenazo Sanji con ira, pensando que Zoro se había marchado porque no aguantaba la presencia de Robin. Que mal pensado.

-Sí. Al parecer le incomodo mucho mi presencia, por eso se ha marchado.- le acaricio la mejilla y le guiño un ojo. Zoro se lo tomo mal y la mano que estaba quieta en su intimidad empezó a moverse enérgicamente con más furia y profundidad que antes sacando un gemido que pudo escuchar perfectamente Sanji.

-¿Qué ocurre mi dulce Robin-Chan?- golpeo la puerta preocupado si se había hecho daño con algo o se había caído.

\- Nada.- le interrumpió antes de que derribara la puerta. Pero Zoro no se detuvo, dando un placer que no podía reprimir. Zoro disfrutaba ver su cara soportando las ganas de gritar, esto le excito pero mucho que ya le daba igual si explotaba sus pantalones delante de ella y le dejaba desnudo. Ya había aguantado demasiados el pobre.- Solo que el agua está muy fría. Nada más.- no supo cómo salieron esas palabras de su boca sin parecer totalmente extasiada y errática.

-¡Oooh mi Robin-Chan! Tan delicada como siempre.- hizo su dance Sanji.

-Dime, Sanji. Que querías antes de que te vayas a buscar al Espadachín.- no podía más, dentro de poco iba explotar y le quedaba poco tiempo para echar de allí a Sanji, porque cuando llegara su orgasmo gritaría y lo escucharía hasta sus nakamas.

-Me ha pedido Nami que os diga que bajéis a la ciudad. Que nos alojaremos allí. Os esperamos en la plaza mayor. Ahora me voy a buscar a ese gilipollas de pelo de lechuga. Adiós mi Robin-Chan.

Sanji salió disparado a saber para qué. Pero suponía que iría a buscar a Zoro o intentaría ligar con una chica guapa, a saber. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia, solo estaba concentrada en el placer que le estaba brindando el peliverde en su sexo aumentando su velocidad. Abría la boca con desesperación, sus uñas se clavaban en su musculosa espalda, sintió una lengua áspera jugando con su pezón derecho. Ya no podía reprimir sus gritos. Justo en el momento que Sanji salió disparado, Robin exploto en un brutal orgasmo que mancho la mano de Zoro y el tocador con su liquido personal, ya no lo podía evitar al igual el grito-gemido de placer que soltó provocando que arqueara su espalda al máximo y gritara su nombre. Solo pedía que Sanji no lo oyera y volviera al barco para que los tocara los cojon…ejem las narices.

Oculto su cabeza en hombro del chico recuperando el aliento y la compostura. Cuando recupero su respiración, le encaro con gesto de ira.

-Eres idiota.- su voz sonó furiosa intento intimidar a Zoro, pero sucedió otra cosa, le excito.- Casi nos pilla Sanj…

Fue interrumpida por un beso salvaje de Zoro que impidió que proyectara cualquier queja. Ella intento con todas su fuerza deshacer el beso, pero secundo al beso y dejo vía libre a su boca profundizándolo al máximo. Sonrió de medio lado cuando se separaron, saco la mano de su interior y se la mostro. La tenia llena de su líquido, la chica lo miro con expectación impaciente. Chupo sus dedos de una forma tan sexual que se preguntó cómo podía ser tan sexy y a la vez tan perfecto.

No lo pudo evitar, que le beso con ansia, no lo soportaba, no podía estar enfadada con él y más sabiendo que le amaba tanto, pero y él.

-No sé cómo lo consigues, pero nunca puedo enfadar contigo.- puso una cara tan mona y sexual que parecía adorable, le volvió a besar.

 _ **Mami siente el deseo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, shake shake you wanna**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo mueve y no pares**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Por favor no pares**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Que se prenda la noche, que se prenda (Yeah...)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque en lo oscuro la pasamos mejor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que se prenda la noche, que se prenda**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Deja que brille tu piel por el sudor (3, 2 , 1, Pla..!)**_

La sujeto de sus nalgas elevándola. Ella rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas sin romper el beso. La tumbo en el amplio banco donde dejaban sus ropas y pertenecías, colocándose encima de ella. Se miraron con intensidad y amor. En ese momento le parecía la situación un tanto injusta. Él tenía mucha ropa y ella iba desnuda.

Bajo hasta encontrar el borde de sus pantalones deshaciéndose de ellos y mostrar delante de sus ojos azules la enorme erección del chico. Miro hacia esa zona que pedía grito atención, mordió su labio inferior. Realmente el pene de Zoro era grande y tan erecto. Si un día se quedaba sin katanas podía utilizar la que tiene en la entrepierna perfectamente. Sujeto su pene y empezó a masturbarlo observando las caras que ponía con cada movimiento y acaricia. Zoro aparto sus manos impidiéndolo y colocándolas en cada lado de su rostro presionándola.

 _ **Que se prenda la noche, que se prenda**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque en lo oscuro la pasamos mejor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que se prenda la noche, que se prenda**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Deja que brille tu piel por el sudor**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **W, Ricky Martin**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mucho Poder Latino**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeaahh!**_

-No vale. Eres tú quien estas castigado.- hizo un puchero.

\- Yo creo que has fallado en el intento.- Robin frunció el ceño que fue besado por el chico.-Te amo, mujer.- esto impresiono a la chica.

Se colocó en medio de las piernas de las chicas y delicadamente metió su miembro dentro de ella. Cuando sintió que sus paredes aceptaban al gran intruso empezó con ese vaivén ( _ **con ese vaivén ven ven- Daddy Yankee**_ ). Sus embestidas eran profundas, veloces, placenteras, decididas e intoxicantes al igual que sus labios que ahora mismo se encargaban de devorar los suyos hasta bórralos de la existencia y también olvidar cualquier hombre gilipollas que los había saboreado antes que él. Cada embestida era como si fuera una bala disparada por un arma de gran potencia de tiro haciendo la penetración impresionante. El cuarto de baño se llenó de gemidos eróticos que iban subiendo de volumen por cada segundo que trascurría. Se sentía delicioso, parecía que sus cuerpos se conocieran desde hace muchos años y que esto no era la primera vez que se unían pero no tenían la suficiente concentración para averiguar esa deliciosa sensación. Deseaban tanto ese momento que no podía aguantar que pareciera irrealidad. ( _ **Acompáñame deja que nuestro cuerpo se una por primera vez, para mí sería un placer… conocer tu cuerpo…- Plakito de Yandel)**_

Vale gente ahora vamos a ver lo que piensan los dos en ese acto de unión. Espero que se lo pasen bien imaginándolo:

" _ **Sigo sin poder creerlo, parece un sueño que temo que en cualquier momento pueda despertar y que vuelva a la normalidad y volver a ser una desconocida para ti que te observa desde las sombras. Pero después de tanto tiempo, me doy cuenta que siente los mismo que yo y que cada embestida y beso, me demuestras que esta es la deliciosa realidad y que mis sentimientos son correspondidos con tanta pasión y fuerza que utilizabas en cada batalla. Me lo demuestras cada vez que me besas, acaricias por cada parte de mi cuerpo y me embestías dentro de mí dándome un placer que ningún ser humano me había dado en mi vida cuando vendía mi cuerpo para poder sobrevivir un día más. Cuando me miras con esa frialdad yo no lo percibía de ese modo, sino que me mirabas con amor y ternura como si fuera más importantes que tus katanas. Cada vez que te miro a los ojos negros mi pasado desaparece y empiezo imaginar en un presente contigo. Te quiero tanto que temo perderte. Esto significa estar enamorada, pues espero que esa sensación me persiga toda la vida porque me gusta demasiado. Cada vez aumentaste la velocidad de tu embestida al igual que yo aumento el volumen de mis gemidos que son acallados por tus adictivos besos que eran más deliciosos que cualquier café. Intento abrir mis ojos pero no puedo, el placer me recorre hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo que solo puedo enterrar mis uñas en tu espalda. Espero que me perdones si te hago daño. Siento como mis lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, al igual que siento cada embestida dentro de mí, adivinando que tenías la misma urgencia que yo por terminar, ya que siento que dentro de poco acabare. Solo deseo besarte y saber que estás conmigo. No separarme de tus labios, no me separare de ti. Eres la única persona que amo y me lo demuestra deteniéndote un segundo antes del gran final para acariciar mi mejilla izquierda mientras me mirabas con ternura. Apartas mis lágrimas con tu pulgar, tu acaricias ardes con ardor, todo mi cuerpo era tuyo y de nadie más. Sujetaste mi pierna derecha obligándome a enroscarla en tu cadera, observaba como te ibas bajando dándome hambre. Te detuviste muy cerca de mis labios, solo tenía que levantar mi cabeza y podía rozarlos pero no estaba segura si hacerlo ya que parecías muy serio y eso me asunto en el fondo pero lo entendí al segundo que dijiste esas palabras:**_

 _ **-Robin…nunca te separes de mi… estoy locamente enamorado de ti… así que nunca te alejes de mi.- parecía que me lo ordenabas pero no me importa. En ese momento me besas sintiendo que sus palabras eran sinceras. Deje llevarme sabiendo que te necesitaba. Necesitaba tus labios, tus brazos protectores, tu cuerpo, tu carácter, te necesitaba a ti al completo. Volviste a embestirme mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos aumentando el nivel. Solo querías darme placer, ese era tu único pensamiento, solo deseabas que yo disfrutara dándote igual a ti mismo, pero no quería ser la única que gozara así que te dejar hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quisieras porque te amos demasiado que ya no tengo fuerzas para confesártelo. A los pocos minutos me corrí al igual que tu llenándome con tu orgasmo que me lleno entera y no pude evitar gritar. Sentí desmallarme en ese momento al igual que tú. Me besaste por última vez antes de ocultarte en mi cuello. Te abrace y no te dejaría marchar jamás."**_

" _No puedo dejar de mirarte directamente a tus ojos azules como el fondo marino que ahora se oscurecían por cada movimiento que realizaba con mi pelvis intentando darte un placer que solo únicamente te lo podía dar yo. Quiero hacerte tocar el cielo aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida. Te veo como gritas mi nombre y como me ruegas por más. Me siento el amo de tu cuerpo y de tu mente. Quiero que olvides tu atormentado pasado a mi lado. Que olvides a cualquier hombre que te haya puesto una mano encima y que no pudieras defenderte porque en ese momento fueras una cría indefensa con ganas de morir. Ahora yo te protegeré y me encargare que cualquier idiota no te vuelva a dañar y eso también me incluye a mí. No te hare daño porque eso no es ser de un hombre con honor y lo único que deseos es que me demuestres tu hermosa sonrisa que llevo imaginándome durante estos dos años de separación. Puede que suene egoísta pero me da igual, te necesito a mi lado al igual que necesito respirar. Tu eres mi droga y solo lo puedo saciar con tus labios, por eso me acerco a tus labios y te beso con todo el amor que mi alma a reservado para ti. Cada vez aumento mi embestidas sintiendo tus pareces alrededor de mi pene y se siente delicioso, exquisito, nunca había experimentado esto y me alegro que la primera vez sea con la persona que amare en mi vida. Estoy al límite de mi fuerza y mi resistencia. Se de sobra que dentro de poco me correré dentro de ti y espero que con eso llegues al clímax conmigo. Pero de repente siento algo humeando en el beso y me asuste. Te vi llorando. Alarmado me pare preocupado de que te hubiera hecho daño, pero me equivoque, me demostrarte con una sinceras sonrisa que esas lagrimas no eran de dolor sino de felicidad y de placer al saber al igual que yo de que esto no es una sueño y que estoy en la realidad. Me acerco a tus labios con lentitud saboreando la cara ansiosa que pones. Nos separaba unos milímetros que a mí, me parecieron quilómetro para disfrutar otra vez de tus hinchados labios que estaba así a causa de mis besos y mordidas en esa parte. Cogí su pierna y te obligue a que la enrollara en mi cadera para que mis embestidas fueran más tonificantes y profundas. Tuve una necesidad enorme de decir la siguiente frase porque por dentro me estaba matando así que la libere:_

 _-Robin…nunca te separes de mi… estoy locamente enamorado de ti… así que nunca te alejes de mi.- cuando mis labios soltaron la bomba sentí que me quitaban un peso de encimas. Así que la bese dando a entender que la quería aunque le mirara con frialdad porque realmente soy un chico que nunca demuestra sus sentimientos por temor a que mis enemigos descubran mi debilidad y la usen contra mí. De repente me vine dentro de ti saboreando ese gran final que parecía que nunca viviría. No me separo de ti dándote todo mi semen. Veo en tu cara que realmente lo has disfrutado y me quedo satisfecho pero por desgracias estoy más agotado que cuando entreno cada día y me tumbo encima de ti descansando en tu hombro, no saldré de ti hasta que te duela la entrepierna. Siento tus acaricias en el mi cabello y yo respondo besándote donde te mordí aun sintiéndome culpable."_

(Vale volvamos a la normalidad que esto me da grima, las cosas muy sentimentales me dan un poco de asco y no le veo así a Zoro ni aunque le pintara de rosa)

Sus cuerpos estaban pegados a causa del sudor que recorría por sus cuerpos gracias a la pasión que tenían en sus cuerpos y también por el calorazo que no disminuyo sino que iba a peor y mira que estaba anocheciendo. Aun así no pararon, volvieron besarse sin aun salir de ella, no la dejaba ni un segundo de tregua para poder tomar el aire pero no la importaba eran muy dulces más dulce que un algodón de azúcar. Siguieron besándose despacio sin recordar que habían quedado con los chicos. No querían marcharse, sentían que ese era su lugar. Apoyo sus codos a ambos lados de su cabeza, junto su frente con ella, cerró los ojos centrándose únicamente en las sensaciones que recorría por sus venas.

-Ha sido increíble.- confeso ella entrecortada.

-Sí.

-Pero creo que deberíamos ducharnos. Tenemos que ir con los chicos.- no querían irse pero si los hacia esperar Sanji saldría por su búsqueda.

-No quiero. – protesto como un niño pequeño haciendo reír a la chica.

-Anda, Zoro suéltame.

-No. – Sonó posesivamente.- Solo 5 minutos más.- empezó hacerla cosquillas. Que a lo tonto con tanto movimiento por escapar de las cosquillas de Zoro, al final acabaron cayéndose en el suelo, pero Zoro fue más rápido y la coloco encima para que él recibiera el impacto.

-Vale, tu ganas.- el sonrió victorioso.- Espadachín… ¿Quieres darte una ducha conmigo?- de un movimiento Zoro la puso boca abajo. Porque tenía que ser tan sexy la condenada y más en esa situación y pose.

-Me parece perfecto.- beso su nariz.

Zoro salió de ella y se puso de pie, pero ella se quedó sentada, no le respondía las piernas, las sentías flojeras como si fueran de gelatina. Zoro lo percato y delicadamente la cogió en brazos como si fuera una novia en su boda. Con cuidado empezó a entra en la enorme bañera que parecía un balneario, hasta quedar sentado y colocando a Robin en su regazo. Ella apoyo su cuerpo encima de él dando una tranquilidad que casi se duerme allí mismo. Encendió el grifo mezclando entre frio y caliente para que el agua estuviera templada, tomo ese punto que el agua estaba estupenda. Llego hasta su pecho.

El espadachín tomo el jabón de Robin que olía a cereza, que exótico. Para que utilizaba esos caros productos cuando su olor era el más perfecto que había probado en su vida. Floto sus brazos como si fuera un bailarín de ballet bailando sincronizadamente con su pareja, con una elegancia, perfección y delicadeza que solo podías ver en un baile de ese tipo. Bajo hasta sus pechos que acaricio, observando todas las marcas que le había dejado en su arrebato. Estaba en el paraíso, estaba tan concentrada en el ambiente que no vio cómo la mano derecha del chico bajaba a su intimidad rozándola, provocando que ella liberara un gemido.

-Zoro…- le llamo entre gemido. Él sonrió de medio lado y beso su oreja usando su lengua y jugando con su lóbulo. Ella no le negó a nada. Sabía que ella estaba cansada, así que no hizo nada más que enjabonar su cuerpo sexual mientras alguna vez le robaba un beso. Cuando la enjabonó entera, Robin se dio la vuelta encarándolo e hizo lo mismo que él. Empezó enjabonándole los hombros con atención mientras le miraba con lujuria y deseo. Toco sus abdominales y dedicó unos mimitos a su cicatriz. Muchas veces se preguntaba cuando la veía como había podido a sobrevivir a un ataque como ese. Acaricio cada duro musculo de su esbelto torso. Zoro sorprendió a la morena abrazándola de las caderas con posesión mientras la presionaba contra su cuerpo devorando sus labios. Estuvieron así durante unos cuantos minutos hasta darse cuentas que tenían que estar en la plaza de la ciudad. Deberían eliminar cualquier acto salvaje de su encuentro pasional rápidamente. Los dos salieron de la bañera y gracias a los poderes de la arqueóloga aparecieron la ropa de los dos. Rápidamente Zoro aprovecho esta oportunidad para vestir a la morena obteniendo la excusa de volver a tocarla. La vistió como si fuera un frágil crista que a la mínima se rompería. No aparto la mirada de él observando como la acariciaba y le robaba un beso. Pero cuando tenía que vestirse el no permitió que ella le vistiera. No es justo.

Zoro se puso una camiseta negra corta ciñendo sus músculos al máximo sin dejar fluir la imaginación y unos vaqueros largos un tanto ajustados y unas deportivas negras, y si alguien lo quiere saber sus bóxer son de color verde súper sexy. Se notaba de sobra que esto era obra de Robin. Iba a reprochar pero cuando vio a Robin con un vestido blanco con estampados de pequeñas flores con un escotazo de V con unas finas axilas y que en su cintura su falda hacia como un tipo vuelo hasta las pantorrillas, la bocas se le seco tanto que no pudo articulas palabra. También llevaba una gargantita negra que cubría el mordisco del tigre que casi la devora. Zoro se puso unas gafas de sol negras que quitaban la respiración y Robin unas manoletinas de color beis y su elegante coleta que era idéntica a la de Dressrosa. Sonrió por la gran idea que tuvo. Los dos observaron sus modelitos en silencio, el mismo silencio que había dominado durante el baño. Los dos rieron una tanto avergonzados, pero a la vez con cariño.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto cerca de la mujer.

\- Aah… ¿Es que me vas a acompañar?- fingió sorpresa.

\- ¿Quién más iba acompañarte?- su voz sonó furiosa.

-Pues… Sanji.- como le gustaba provocarle.

-A sí que el cocinero pervertido.- bufo.

\- Pero…- enrosco sus brazos en el brazos derecho acurrucándose en él y poniendo una carita de niña buena que le dejo sin habla.- Prefiero un millón de veces ir contigo que con él.

-Si es que soy mejor que el pervertido ¿Lo dudabas?

-No. Fufufufufu.

Esta discusión dio finalizado con un beso dirigiéndose con los demás agarrados de la mano.

 _ **¿Que pasara?**_

 _ **Pues eso. Continuará…**_

 _ **Por fin he acabado este capítulo ahora gente quiero que me disparéis, así que cada Review que me mandéis menos ganas tendré de tirarme por una ventana gracias a los exámenes que son muy duros TT-TT. Bueno como veis he decidido con muy subconsciente, que ese se ha pirado de vacaciones, he decidido seguir con un capítulo más porque me aburro y esto me ayuda a des estresarme.**_

 _ **Espero que me enviéis Review que ha dicho los médicos que los Review adelgazan. Así que ya sabéis, mandarme mucho que estoy súper gorda. Bueno espero que os paséis por mis otras historias que no me hacéis caso, al igual que no me hacéis caso con el fic: La Boda de Robin. O ¿quién eres tú?**_

 _ **Bueno quiero darle un beso a mi profe de economía que me aburro tanto en sus clases que empiezo a imaginarme fic y cosas como este lemmon. Bueno también comprendería que no me mandéis un Review porque me ha salido una gran mierda de lemmon, pero bueno espero que con eso no me matéis y me dejéis un día más para seguir viendo One Piece que lo estoy que la gozo con el arco de Dressrosa.**_

 _ **Bss y abrazos para todos ^3^**_

 _ **RESPONDIENDO REVIEW:**_

 _ **-Kirika**_ _ **: Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por exigir pero yo ahora exijo un Review. Bss y abrazos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Shuliet**_ _ **: bueno al parecer no ha sido en la habitación gracias al sentido de la orientación de Zoro así que no me hago responsable de nada, pero al parecer Nami ha tenido razón pero mucha razón. Bss y abrazos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **nn: espero que te haya gustado el capítulo pero como de regalo voy a escribir otro por lo menos dos más y luego se acabó lo siento pero espero que te guste y una cosa más. Me dejaste hace poco un Review y no quiero que te lo tomes mal pero me gustaría que me lo explicases por qué no lo entendí bien. Así que porfi explícamelo y hare lo imposible para mejor o conseguir tu petición.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Roronoalau**_ _ **: dándole guapetona que se sienta el deseo de Ricky Martin. Te dedico el lemmon y la canción guapa espero que lo goces y ya estoy empezando a leer el libro que me recomendaste. Bss y abrazos guapa gracias por estar siempre ahí. Y si quieres otra canción que te lo vas a pasar genial es la: si me porto mal- Dasoul.**_


	3. Duele el Corazon

_**Bueno fans del Zoro x Robin al final he terminado este capitulo después de pensar un montón de veces el lemon, la canción de este capítulo y muchas más cosas. Pero por desgracias no poder publicar más capítulo de ningunos de mis fic porque bueno por desgracias aprobé todo en segundo de bachillerato, me gradué, me presente a selectividad y la suspendí por 0,2 décimas. Sé que jode y me hubiera encantado tener este verano libre para escribir, salir con mis amigos y adelgazar y eso pero por desgracias para mi es importante ir a la universidad. Así que me presentare a la selectividad de septiembre lo siento mucho la verdad pero no dejare a un lado los fic, eso jamás. Así que bueno la canción de este songfic seguro que la conocéis la mayoría porque es un temazo de este verano:**_ _ **Duele el Corazón-Enrique Iglesias.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que me lee que luego abajo le dedicare algo por su gran apoyo. El lemmo y las parejas van dedicados a los que me queréis aunque no me conozcáis. Bueno también decir que estos personajes no son míos son del gran Oda porque si no Chopper seria mío, de mi propiedad.**_

 _ **Espero que lo paséis bien leyendo y no haya ofendido a nadie y más al pobre Sanji. Leerlo y mandarme Review.**_

Capítulo 3

Como decía Nami, la isla era una verdadera locura pero a la vez era un festín para los ojos, todos los habitantes iban disfrazados de trajes súper frescos y llamativos con cascabeles. Todos vestían con las típicas vestimentas, y algunas máscaras de los carnavales. Se parecía mucho a Arabasta.

La música del ambiente era envolvente, las frutas y las comidas se veían realmente deliciosas y las vestimentas provocaban sexualidad y que las miradas se posaran en ellos. Pero cierto espadachín eso le importaba una mierda. Lo que más le importaba ahora mismo era la morena que estaba a su lado, contemplando cada rincón de los carnavales como si fuera algo que nunca había visto. Parecía una niña pequeña en el día de Navidad. Tenía un brillo en sus ojos azules demostrando entusiasmos y curiosidad.

Observo sus azules ojos, bajo hasta la sonrisa infantil y radiante que había liberado al ver las atracciones que había al su alrededor, fue bajando hasta abajo recordando el acontecimiento del baño que había ocurrido hace 15 minutos, el deseo de volverla abrazar le había envuelto, más que la música latina del lugar. Se moría de ganas por quitarle su vestido y besarla hasta borrar sus labios carnosos, lo malo de todo esto es que miro a una chica joven que iba disfrazada como una bailarina del vientres, su mente no pudo evitar imaginarse a Robin vestida de esa forma, tan excitante y provocador, que llamaba la atención a observar lo que estaba prohibido.

Robin percato esto y volteo observando como el ceño fruncido y su ojo carbón del chico miraba a un punto fijo. Poso su mirada a la dirección que indicaba los ojos de él. En ese momento sus venas fueron recorridas por algo nuevo y que nunca la había pasado, pero también nunca se había enamorado y amado a alguien como el peliverde. El amor no se aprende en los libros.

Aparto la mirada de la chica que miraba ahora mismo Zoro, que era más joven que ella y estaba bien dotada, siendo sincera. La aparto con ira notable en sus rostro, mientras que Zoro seguía imaginándose como Robin llevaba un traje parecido que el de la bailarina, solo que a la morena le quedaba fatal por que no tardo ni un segundo en abalanzarse a ella y devoraba, mientras la embestía como un tigre en celo y la oía gritar su nombre mientras sentía clavar sus uñas en su espaldas. Pero sueños, sueños son, por desgracia para todo el mundo. La necesitaba. Temía que por imaginarse esa escena erótica hubiera tenido efecto secundario en cierta parte de su musculoso cuerpo.

Todas sus fantasías demasiados pervertidas, mas pervertida que la mentalidad de los hentais juntos, se dispersaron cuando sintió que la morena de infarto se había desvanecido delante de sus narices. ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Y cuándo se había marchado?

Tan centrado estaba en esa fantasía que no se había percatado de la protagonista de su mente que se había marchado sin avisar. Empezó a mirar por todos los lados a la vez que empezaba a correr. La percibió cerca de él con su vestido blanco y su melena negra.

-Robin...- la agarro de los hombros obligándola a voltearse, pero para su desgracia se había equivocado de mujer. La chica tenía exactamente la estatura de Robin al igual que su pelo pero tenía los ojos negros, unas pecas, tenía un cuerpo muy delgado y dotado, pero no tanto como Robin y a la vez una nariz pequeña. Comparando con la arqueóloga con esta chica, se quedaba con Robin sin dudarlo ni un segundo y no porque estaba enamorada de ella, sino porque ella era más guapa, con un cuerpo atlético y bien dotado, unos ojos precioso y era tan inteligente y amable. Seguía preguntándose como una mujer así acabara enamorándose de él.-Lo siento me he equivocado de persona.

-Tran…tranqui…lo. No no pasa nada.- balbuceo la desconocida muy sonrojada.

Bruscamente la aparto y retornó a su misión de encontrar a la morena hasta que por fin la encontró al lado de una pancarta de juegos. Esta vez estaba completamente seguro de que era ella. Sin dudarlo por un segundo esquivo a toda la multitud, la agarró del brazo haciéndola que volteara y encararle con el ceño fruncido y su ojo negro para intimidarla.

-¿Robin donde narices te habías metido?- no quería sonar enfadado pero le salió por naturaleza.

-Estaba buscando a los chicos.-aparto la mirada. Zoro aprovecho para apresarla, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su mini cintura.

-Podías haberme avisado. Me había preocupado.- ahora sí que sonó suave, tanto que parecía un tanto dudoso, la verdad.

-No te quería interrumpir el espectáculo de esa bailarina. Parecías muy concentrado.- ahí está la clave de su enojo. Libero una carcajada silenciosa confundiendo a la morena que se sonrojo.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Así que pensabas que me atraía esa chica. Estas maniacas.

-No se dé que me hablas.

-De que Nico Robin, esta celosa de una bailarina que no la llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Mujeres.-deshizo su agarre y levanto los hombros. Robin se apartó de él. Zoro se lo tomaba a broma pero ella no. La volteo y la intento besar, pero le hizo la cobra evitando que la besara, ni siquiera los pudo rozar.

\- Yo no estoy celosa.- no engañaba a nadie pero admitía, El pobre peliverde, que verla celosa por una confusión que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, le parecía una provocación demasiada atractiva. Vamos que los pantalones de Zoro iba acabar muy mal. Suerte que no llevaba puesto un tanga como el de Franky sino hace tiempo se habría revelado los efectos secundarios.

-Sí que lo estás. Confiésalo.- cruzo los abrazos sobre su pecho, mientras que su voz sonó con una pizca de enfado. Los dos eran unos cabezotas y unos orgullosos. Tal para cual.

-No hay nada que confesar por qué no lo estoy. - Robin le imitó sin dejarse manipular.

-Entonces no te importa que me vaya con esa bailarina.

\- No me importa en absoluto.- Zoro cerro la bocaza inmediatamente. Al parecer la victoria era para Robin… pero quien ríe el último ríe mejor.

\- Pues vale.- Robin le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados. La sorpresa que se llevó a continuación no se la esperaba nadie y menos yo que soy la que está escribiendo esta estupidez. La abrazo por detrás agarrando posesivamente para que sintiera su gran erección entre los glúteos de la morena. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa y a la vez de placer. Por una vez las erecciones solucionaban un problema.

Lentamente, impidiéndola que se diera la vuelta para abofetearlo porque sabía que iba a pasar, se acercó a su oído. Sintió el aliento cálido en su oído derritiéndola.

\- Miraba a la bailarina porque pensaba como te quedaría ese traje.- su mano derecha se coló por debajo del vestido acariciando sus largas piernas hasta llegar a su pecho que lo apretó suavemente. ¿Porque tenía que decirlo con una voz que insinuaba una cosa que no quería que pasara porque había mucha gente a su alrededor?

-¿Me quedaba bien?- sus pulmones les quemaban. Por favor que hay gente delante.

\- Jejeje. - en su rostro apareció una media sonrisa.- Te quedaba fatal por eso te lo arranque porque al quitártelo gritabas de placer cuando te embestías y gritabas mi nombre.- le mordió él lóbulo. Vale esto era karma, estaba más que segura, este era su castigo por provocar tanto al espadachín. Esto es ojo por ojo diente por diente.

La mano de Zoro que estaba quieta, empezó a cobrar vida y bajar hasta colarse en el tanga de la arqueóloga, explorando con la misma intensidad que lo hacia ella cuando veía una runa. Acaricio su parte intima que empezó a humedecerse rápidamente. Él quería más y ella, aunque quisiera seguir que Zoro cumpliera su misión entre sus piernas, tenía que detenerle. Si alguien les pillaba se podrían meter en severos problemas y si les pillaran un Marine en plena acción fijo que les atrapaban sin ningún problema. Cerró las piernas con fuerzas cuando Zoro metió dos dedos dentro de su sexo para comprobar el nivel de su humedad. Por desgracias o suerte, dependiendo el punto de vista de los dos, Robin estaba más que preparada y eso excito al peliverde, demasiado. Suerte que con tanto escándalo nadie notaba lo que estaba haciendo esta pareja en esa multitud.

Zoro se estaba divirtiendo como un niño pequeño en la feria, pero esta vez era en la entrepierna de la morena que la acariciaba levemente provocando que Robin mordiera fuertemente su labio inferior para no liberar ningún gemido. Ya no lo soporto más, apartó su mano de su sexo lloriqueando los dos en él proceso. Robin sin dudarlo le beso frente a frente sin perder detalle alguno de la roja cara del peliverde. La había excitado tal manera en tan poco tiempo que le escocía su vagina.

Se besaron con locuras sin importarles que sus pulmones se quedaran sin oxígeno. Pero todo lo bueno acaba demasiado pronto. Algo explotó la burbuja que se había formado a su alrededor y fue estallada por él mismo que hace unos minutos le interrumpió en él baño mientras hacían él amor, aunque menudo sitio fueron a ir para hacerlo.

A la pareja solo le dio tiempo a separar sus labios y dirigir la mirada al pesado ero-cook, pero sus cuerpos tenían la mínima intención de separarse, contando de que las piernas de Robin imitaban a la gelatina de fresa.

-¿MARIMO PORQUE ESTAS ABRAZANDO A MI ROBIN-CHWAN?-ya sabemos cómo es Sanji. Sus damas son como para Luffy la carne, que no la comparte aunque no sea de su propiedad, pues lo mismo con Sanji. Algún día se dará cuenta de que las chicas realmente tenían propietario y ninguna era de él.

En menos de un segundo apareció el resto al oír a Sanji gritar como un histérico, ni siquiera cuando llegaron los demás se separaron. Ninguno respondía a las miradas insinuantes de sus nakamas y más a la del cocinero. Jajajaja Zoro se decantaba en decirla la verdad, de que casi le pilla a los dos desnudo mientras embestía a su dama mientras que ella gemía de placer y gritaba su nombre. Si quien es el guapo que le aguante si se lo dice y luego la depresión y el infarto que le dará. Sí que le apetecía contarlo solo por joderle pero eso implicaría a SU mujer.

\- Nada, Cocinero. Lo que pasa es que con él calor que hacer me ha dado como un pequeño mareo. Gracias a Zoro que me ha agarrado a tiempo. Fufufufufu.- mintió con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba significando" quien le dice que no con esa carita" Colar coló para la mayoría y para él desangrado cocinero de los Sombrero de Paja. Por lo menos nadie adivino lo que estaban haciendo aunque estuvieran totalmente sonrojados y sudando pero todo se justificaba con él calorazo que hacía.

-Deberías hidratarte.- recomendó él renito apuntó de cortarse el pelo. El pobre estaba sudando como un... Cerdo.

\- Si.- se quitó el sudor de la frente la pelinaranja e iba la más fresca de todos. -Deberíamos tomar algo fresco o me derretiré.

-¡YO TE DARE FRIO MI NAMI-SAN!- es obligatoria poner quien es y como lo hizo porque todos sabemos quién es de sobra. Y también sabemos que acabo por los suelos por él cacho capón que le planto Nami en la cara.

-Yohohoho. Cocinero-san nunca veras las bragas de Nami.-aquí huele a hostia.- Ahora que me acuerdo - Brook se acercó a la navegante. - ¿Nami-san... Me enseñarías...- la pregunta quedó en el aire gracias a la hostia que le metió la navegante provocando que saliera por los aires a una gran distancia

-¡RÉCORD!- gritaron los más infantiles súper animados.

Robin se apartó del peliverde cuando se aseguró que él miembro de Zoro había vuelto a su estado normal y no amenazaba ser confundido por una de sus katanas.

-Tks… Idiotas. - gruño. -Robin te vienes conmigo por un poco de sake.- era más una orden que una invitación. Ella aceptó sonriente dejando a todo el mundo con las mandíbulas rozando el suelo. Desde cuando Zoro era tan amable con Robin.

\- Vale...estamos allí.- aviso Nami con los ojos de pez.

-¿Robin puedes traerme algo fresquito para mí, por fi?- pidió él renito acalorado y con la lengua sacada como un perro.

-Claro.- no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Los dos asintieron y se fueron a cualquier tienda para comprar sake para el peliverde dejando asombrado a todos, a excepción de Brook que seguía desaparecido y de Sanji que seguía besando el suelo.

Los dos fueron en silencio entre la multitud sin pronunciar palabra, eso no significa que habían reanudado lo que estaba haciendo hace unos minutos, mal pensados. Robin no perdía detalles de los ojos frustrados de Zoro tras las gafas de sol. Realmente quería besarlo pero sabía perfectamente que si sucedía acabaría cediendo a la tentación. Todo voló cuando llegaron a un chiringuito donde fueron atendidos sin ningún problema.

\- Vaya que hace aquí una chica tan bonita y sin acompañante. - le tiro los tejos un joven apuesto, alrededor de unos 25 años aproximadamente. Esto no le gustó nada a Zoro. Que pasa, él no veía que estaba acompañada. Bufo disimilando un poco.- Dime preciosa que quieres de tomar.- ese tipo no lo hacía por ser amable a causa de su trabajo, no, por su mirada pudo identificar lujuria y Robin lo sabía pero no permitiría que ese le llevara al huerto.

\- Dos botellas de sake, un granizado de cereza... ¿Tú qué quieres mujer?- hablo Zoro. Cuando él chico percato que la morena tenía un guardaespaldas como él, le dio miedo y más como le miraba. Si las miradas mataran él estaría más que muerto.

\- Mmm...me apetece un Sexo en la Playa.- vale por si alguien no lo sabe, Sexo en la Playa es un cóctel muy popular y delicioso y al parecer Zoro no conoce ese coctel porque la boca abierta y él ojo en blanco le daba la sensación de que lo había interpretado mal

-Di que sí muñeca. Tu sí que sabes elegir.- Zoro aún seguía con su trance y pensando que se refería. Quería tener sexo con él dependiente que eso derivo a que para que iba a tener sexo con ese tío cuando él estaba mucho mejor en… ya sabéis gente, así que reaccionó con una mirada de las suyas que utilizaba siempre en las batallas.

-Si-si...- como él correcamino se fue a toda mecha para preparar en él encargo.

Robin reía divertida intentando contener una carcajada pero le era imposible haciendo que la ira de Zoro aumentase.

-¿De qué te ríes, mujer?- gruño.

\- De tu cara.- soltó simplemente, él gruño sonrojado

-Mujer…- aportó la mirada.

\- Mmm… -ese pequeño ronroneo hizo que Zoro volteara encontrándose una imagen demasiado provocativa para dirigir un momento de atención a esos ojos que transmitía lujuria - Eres un pervertido, luego te quejas del Cocinero.- le agarro de los pómulos atrayéndolo para besarlo levemente.- Creías que... quería acostarme con el camarero.-sus dedos pasearon por el musculoso torso invitándole a que la besara.

-No…ni tampoco lo hubiera permitido.

-¿Y por qué me lo impedirías?- rodeo un brazo el cuello del peliverde acercando sus labios invitándolo. Antes de que recibiera respuesta Zoro redujo a cero la distancia que separaba sus labios.

-Por qué…eres mía.- recordó separándose unos milímetros.

-Fufufufu. No sabía que era tuya.- en serio peguntaba eso. No lo había demostrado y yo no lo había escrito en el anterior capitulo.

Cuando se iban a volver a besar el camarero los interrumpió en él proceso. Fastidiando a ambos.

\- Aquí les traigo lo que han pedido. - como ardía la mirada de Zoro. El camarero adivino que había jodido un momento íntimo pero...

\- ¿Cuánto es?

\- Déjalo, Robin. Pago yo.

-No hace falta caballero. Les invita la casa, por ti hermosura. - le guiño un ojo a Robin. Esto se estaba pasando más de marrón oscuro. Apuntó estuvo de desvainar su katana y cortarle el cuello pero Robin le detuvo a tiempo.

-Arigato.

Sin más cogieron las bebidas y se marcharon con lo demás sin dirigirse la palabra. En esta situación estamos observando a una arqueóloga excitada y a la vez un tanto celosa por lo de a bailarina, e incluimos a un espadachín con ganas de golpear a cierto camarero y con muchas ganas de secuestrar a la arqueóloga.

Nunca le había ocurrido. Su entrenamiento se basaba en el autocontrol tanto como cuerpo y mente, pero este ambiente provocaba que lo mandara a la mierda aunque una pequeña parte de su mente le decía que en esta isla había algo oculto y lo iba a descubrir. Pero como que no podía estar concentrado más de un minuto por la culpa de la morena que le tentaba a caer en la tentación llamado amor. No podía evitarlo. Esa onna le volvía completamente loco, acabaría un día con él, eso era seguro. Rezo porque el pervertido cocinero no le leyera el pensamiento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces de sus nakamas que les esperaba con las bebidas muy frías. Rápidamente la morena le dio la bebida al renito.

-Gracias, Robin. – sonrió el renito.

Ella le devolvió el gesto mientras se sentaba en una mesa de una terraza de un bar, viendo como comían un helado más grande que Franky. Todos empezaron a beber y a comer sus gigantescos helados de multi-sabores.

Solo era diversión como siempre. Robin y Zoro cuando pensaba que nadie les prestaba ni la mínima atención se dedicaba una mirada que no sabía a ciencia cierta su significado. Los fan vamos a resolver este pequeño problema. El problema dice así:

Si tenemos X (Robin) totalmente excitada y enfadada por la culpa de Y (Zoro) que está totalmente celoso a causa de Z (Camarero pervertido, cabron, mal nacido… y más palabras amables que le ha dedicado Y a este personaje.) le ha tirado los tejos a X (Robin) delante de Y (Zoro) como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Y las condiciones son: de que X (Robin) quiere encadena a Y (Zoro) y torturarle cruelmente atado en una cama y ella con un latico en la mano. Mientras que Y (Zoro) no dejaba de maquinar un plan para cortar en trocitos a Z (Camarero subnormal, gilipollas…). Y Z estaba en su mundo de yupi o yo que sé…o tirando los trastos a otra chica.

Y la solución de este problema es…eeeh…pues…ni idea la verdad, según esto sería un problema que se solucionaría con el método Gauss, pero como que no… bueno sigamos con la historia que me está dando dolor de cabeza solo de pensar en este catastrófico problema.

Los chicos comían sin parar y más el capitán de goma que empezó robar la comida de los demás incluso de Nami pero no lo percato porque no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Robin y de Robin a Zoro y viceversa, como si fuera un partido de tenis. No sabía a qué venía esas miradas tan misteriosas y siniestras que mataría a cualquiera incluyendo a Brook, que ahora mismo estaba pidiendo las bragas a las chicas mientras tocaba uno de sus éxitos. Poco recibió el pobre esqueleto, solo más que hostias. Dedujo que el gran plan de dejarlos solos en el Sunny fue una malísima idea. Pero que equivocada estaba, no sé si malo significa haber bailado y confesado a la chica que estaba todo el rato en tu cabeza durante dos años y luego haber tenido una pequeña diversión en el baño con ella, entonces es muy grave. Jajajajajaja. Pero como esos dos no saben expresar sus sentimientos adecuadamente pues el resultado salió las miradas de intimación y odio por parte de los dos.

-Chicos…- golpeo Nami la mesa mostrando un folleto que no fue desapercibida para ninguno de sus nakamas.

-Concurso… de Baile… en pareja.- leyó un confundido moreno de goma, mientras seguía con su tarea principal…comer carne hasta explotar.- ¿Qué es eso?- se hurgo la nariz como siempre a cambio el recibió una colleja de Nami.

-Mira lo que pone idiota.- todos miraros con más detalle el cartel. Ahora sabían por que Nami le ponía tanto interés por una ridiculez como esa, porque a ella no le gustaba bailar delante de tanta gente.

-¡PRIMER PREMIO 1.000.000 DE BILLES!- grito con los ojos de forma de billes la pelirroja.-Gracias al estúpido estómago sin fondo de nuestro capitán hemos gastado más en comida que en otra cosa y estamos en número rojos.

-Pues ya está. Todos a dieta, excepto yo.- regaño en capitán recibiendo golpes a punta pala hasta dejarlo medio inconsciente y con un montón de chichones por la cabeza, a ver si con eso empezaba a funcionar.

-¡SI ES POR TU CULPA CABEZA HUECA!-regañaron todos con dientes de sierra y con el puño apunto de impactar otra vez en su cara.

\- Y es por eso que tú vas a ser mi pareja de baile. -Vale aquí todos estaremos pensando de que Nami se había vuelto loca o que estar tanto tiempo navegando con Luffy le había afectado el celebro. Pero a quien preferiríais. A Franky que de un culetazo te manda volando hasta East Blue. Chopper no, porque era muy bajito y contaba también que con sus transformaciones pero siempre acaba pisando a alguien, pobre. A Usopp que seguro le diría que tenía la enfermedad de no-debería-bailar-porque-haría-el-ridículo, para eso no hace falta que baile delante de tanta personas. Sanji bueno aunque baila fenomenal sabemos dónde irían sus manos. Y bueno Brook acabaría golpeándole por sus famosísimas bragas. Así que solo quedaba… LUFFY. Aunque le costara reconocer que era la mejor opción que tenía en ese momento.

-NO PUEDE SER ¿POR QUE ESE IDIOTA?- Sanji había tornado a una depresión golpeando en el suelo acompañado de una aula oscura a pasar a un aura furiosa y abalanzarse hacia el confundido capitán de goma. Realmente no entendía absolutamente nada, pero tampoco había queja, sabiendo que si protestaba recibiría unos cuantos golpes de amor más potentes que los de su abuelo.

-Eso porque yo… no puede ser Sanji.- definitivamente los golpes le había afectado.

-¡POR QUE LO DIGO YO!

-Te apuesto lo que quiera que acaban mal.- cuchicheo Usopp a Franky.

-Apuesto un mes entero de vigilancia de que esos dos acaban juntos después de bailar.

-Si juntos en un hospital.- chisteo Usopp.

-¡QUE ESTAIS MURMURANDO VOSOTROS DOS!-Nami estaba echando fuego por la boca, literalmente.

-Nada.

-Pero Nami…- le quito el folleto Robin que desde que empezó la discusión no había abierto la boca.-Tu estas segura de que puedes ganar con el capitán.- al fin con alguien de sentido común, bueno todos los tenían pero quien tenía narices de decírselo a la pelirroja con la mala leche que tiene.

La susodicha miro al chico que seguía siendo golpeado por el rubiales.- Y es por eso que te apuntado a ti y a Zoro.

Zoro escupió todo el sake de la boca al escuchar esas palabras. Esto definitivamente se estaba desmadrando. Robin solo rio como hacia siempre recibiendo una mirada asesina del peliverde. ¿Cómo se podía reír en una situación como esta?

-¡ESTAS IDIOTA!¡YO NO PIENSO PARTICIPAR EN ESE ESTUPIDO CONCUERSO Y MENOS CON ELLA!-no estaba cabreado, no, lo siguiente de los siguiente. Decir que parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción era quedarse muy corto.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A MI NAMI!- los dos empezaron una pelea llevándose por medio a Luffy que también recibió lo suyo. Hoy Sanji estaba muy juguetón. Nami los golpeo a cada uno deteniendo la segunda batalla de hoy.

-No pienso hacerlo.- reprocho y era más que lógico la verdad. Todo el mundo sabe que el Ex -Cazador, Roronoa Zoro, odiaba bailar y más con Robin, porque ya nos imaginamos que podía pasar.

-Venga, Espadachín. Será divertido.- gracias a esta frase sería suficiente para que reviviera Sanji por la gran sonrisa que le dedico al peliverde pero esque seguía besando el suelo de tantos microinfartos que le había dado en un periodo de tiempo muy corto.

Odiaba un monto que hiciera eso, te sonríe con picardía, luego te hablaba con su expenso vocabulario para decir palabras que no querías soltar para llevarte a su terreno y acabar vencido con un simple guiño. Como lo que acaba de pasar, solo que él se quedó más rojo que un tomate.

-¡NO LO PIENSO HACER NI LOCO!-ahora los gruñidos de protestas fueron para la divertida morena.

-No te preocupes Zoro no vamos a ser lo único en participar.- de repente suena un retoque de tambores y con una intriga a cada uno de sus nakamas. Con un dedo señalo a Sanji y a Usopp.

De repente el amiente se quedó en absoluto silencio

…3

…2

…1… todos empezaron a reírse a carcajada que seguro que le oía el cuartel de la Marina más próximo.

-Yo no pienso vestirme otra vez de mujer.- todos los recuerdos de los dos años vestida de mujer le volvieron y con la consecuencia de querer vomitar.

-Bueno si queréis podéis decir que sois marica.- este fue Zoro metiendo puya. (Gente respeto con los homosexuales que son buena gente.)

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, MARIMO?- hoy le da la depre a Sanji conmigo. Agarro de la camiseta de Zoro y empezó a balancearle violentamente.

La pelirroja se acercó con movimientos sexuales hasta estar muy cerca de los dos, que la miraban con temor de volver a ser golpeado por… ya he perdido la cuenta.

-Si participas Zoro reduciré tu deuda un 10%.- estaba siendo generosa.

-50%...

-15%...-esto está que arde.

-Paso…- lo dio por imposible pero no se rendiría, sabía perfectamente donde dar.

-Sanji tú te vestirás de mujer y a cambio te daré un beso.- Sanji era un objetivo fácil, porque rápidamente cayo solo mirándola el escote, así que poco iba a reprochar.

-De acuerdo mi Nami.- ella sonrió victoriosa.

-Oye Nami. ¿Porque a Sanji le das un beso y a mí no me das nada?- hizo un puchero Luffy, mientras que Usopp se mantenía al margen por si acaso recibía también. Por una vez Luffy tenía razón, no sería justo recompensar a los demás, aunque sea él, el culpable de que tuvieran que participar a la fuerza, pero si le motivaba las posibilidad eran mas positivas que negativas.

-De acuerdo. Si no me pisas ninguna vez y no metes la pata te daré toda la carne que quieras.- es una buena motivación.

\- No.- todos se le cayeron la boca hasta el suelo. De verdad no podían creerse lo que acaba soltar Luffy por la boca. Acababa de rechazar a la carne, le había dado un golpe de calor.- Quiero que me des un beso como a Sanji.

La cara que puso Nami no tenía precio, estaba más roja que su cabello y el más beneficiado de todo esto fue Zoro que por fin empezaba a creer en el karma. Esto definitivamente era karma por haberle subido un montón de veces sus deudas a la mínima de cambio, mejor dicho, le subía solo por respirar.

-De… de… acuer…do.- sin decir nada más le obligo a levantarse. Luffy se levantó como si fuera un niño pequeño que iba a ser regañado por un adulto. Siempre delante de Nami se sentía demasiado pequeño y mira que Luffy le ganaba unos cuantos centímetros. Nami respiro profundamente, se acercó lentamente a la mejilla de Luffy, pero en el último segundo que pudiera rozar ese parte blandita, Luffy se movió sustituyendo su mejilla por sus labios.

Todos quedaron flipados y más el pobre Sanji que de esta no se recuperaba. Nami tenía los ojos abierto como platos pero tampoco ponía resistencia para separase de sus labios. Le gustaba ese inseguro beso y a la vez inocente. Pero desde cuando Luffy era lo suficiente listo para hacer este movimiento declarando Jake Mate a la reina blanca. Al parecer el que más disfrutaba de este ''inofensivo beso'' era Luffy porque sin permiso la obligo a abrir sus labios y jugar con su lengua, mientras que ella se dejaba hacer.

-¡IDIOTA!-grito totalmente roja Nami, cuando se finalizó el beso y le dio una cacho colleja que le dejó besando en el suelo. Esta vez no se recuperara fácilmente, si parecía un avestruz con la cabeza metida en el suelo.

Todos seguían flipando y Sanji le había dado un infarto al corazón, que era atendido por Chopper, pero no era nada grave, así que tranquilidad.

-¡Y VOSTROS IDOTAS IROS A CAMBIAR A ESOS CAMBIADORES!-Nami daba miedo que ninguno se atrevió a articular ni una palabra por miedo a recibir. Todos salieron corriendo a los vestuarios incluso los que no participaban. Bueno a bajini se lo tuvieron que llevar a rastra y a Luffy le tuvo que sacar Zoro de su madriguera. Solo quedaron allí las mujeres del barco.

Suspiro profundamente Nami.- ¿Cómo besa el capitán, navegante?- susurro Robin al oído de Nami sorprendiéndola y que diera un pequeño salto.

-¿Qu…que dice…Robin?- su sonrojo aumento cada vez más superando un nuevo nivel de color.

-Solo preguntaba. Fufufu.- se lo estaba pasando bomba.

-Ya.- la miro como diciendo _" ya solo preguntas pero realmente te estas partiendo el culo"_

-Navegantes no has dicho toda la verdad.- ella enarco una ceja.- Aquí dice que hay un premio sorpresa para la primera pareja. No te da la curiosidad.- señalo donde estaba escrito en una letra tan pequeña que necesitarías una lupa o un microscopio.

-A saber…- le quitó importancia al asunto.-Oye Robin podrías convencer a ese cabeza hueca con pelo de alga que participe.- no podía decirla que no y menos con esos ojitos de corderito, pero seguro que se negaría, era muy orgulloso y a la vez listo porque sabía que haría el ridículo delante de todos y estarían burlándose hasta el fin de su días.

-Creo que lo que me esta pidiendo es algo imposible.

-Venga, Robin. Seguro que si se lo pide como tú sabes, seguro que acepte. Si esta coladita por tus huesos.- le dio un codazo acompañada de un guiño juguetón.

-Fufufu. No digas tonterías Nami. Sé que no le gusto y menos se fijaría en mí. – eso sí que es mentir como una bellaca.- Aun así…- su cara torno a una siniestra que daba miedo.-Espero que no vuelvas a planear nada dejarnos a nuestros dos solo.- aunque no le importaría ahora mismo que los les dejaran solo en una isla desierta durante unos ideas, pero sabemos que no sucedería.

Camino hacia los vestuarios donde se encontraban los chicos que estaban en unos simples vestidores de centro comercial que con el mínimo esfuerzo podrías ver a la persona que había dentro desnudo o a punto de salir, pero aun así no se iba a cambiar allí. Pero no veía a alguien y no no era Nami que aún seguía en estado de shock por haber sido descubierta, ni tampoco hablo de Sanji que estaba con Chopper en una esquina intentado recuperarse de su gran crisis de depresión. Se acercó a ciborg para preguntar al único que faltaba de allí.

-Franky. ¿Dónde está, el Espadachín?- pregunto amablemente Robin.

-Se fue por allí.- señalo a la expensa vegetación. Agradeciéndoselo se fue donde señalo el ciborg.- ¿A dónde vas, Robin?

-Voy a buscarle seguro que se ha perdido.-

 _-"Si, seguro. Súper-Robin es una súper pervertida._ "- hizo su súper pose.

Se adentró a la profunda vegetación, era sospechoso que un lugar así no hubiera rastro de animales salvajes o algo parecido. Gracias a la luz de las estrellas, que daba paso entra las enormes palmeras y árboles se pudo orientar y esquivar los obstáculos naturales fácilmente. Pero no había rastro de Zoro, utilizo sus poderes para localizarle pero no hubo resultado.

 _-"¿Dónde se ha metido, el Espadachín?"-_ ya era desesperante.

Iba a darlo por imposible cuando algo le tapó la boca y fuertemente la empujo contara un árbol enorme y desarrollado. Sintió miedo al principio pero cuando vio los ojos carbón de su opresor, desapareció la sensación y se relajó, pero ahora estaba acorralada y no tenía ni una posibilidad de gritar a causa de la mano de su secuestrador. Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose a los ojos descifrándolos como si fuera un rompecabezas difícil de solucionar.

Aparto la mano lentamente convirtiéndose en una caricia que siguió su recorrido hasta su pómulo. Acerco más su musculoso cuerpo hasta dejar un espacio muy reducido e imposible de escapar. La tenía agarrada posesivamente por la cintura. Le sonrió de una forma arrebatadora antes de besarla. Cedió su boca sin oponer resistencia, sus lenguas danzaban sincronizadamente.

Las manos de la morena cobraron vida, empezó acariciando su rebelde pelo. Sus pulmones ardían y rogaban oxigeno pero su cuerpo no le hacían ningún caso. Se separaron durante unos segundos para volveré a mirar a los ojos que transmitían lujuria y cariño. Se volvieron a besar con pasión desenfrenada.

Sus manos se colaron en la camiseta del hombre disgustando su tacto, la musculatura dura de su amante, de un movimiento se deshizo de la molesta camiseta lanzándola lejos. Sus besos fueron bajando recorriendo el largo y dulce cuello de la morena, lo besos, mordió. Se deshizo de la pequeña tela que cubría el mordisco difícil de ocultar. Atendió esa parte durante unos minutos con una ternura que no era propia en él, mientras colocaba una pierna entre las de Robin y su mano derecha apoyaba su pierna ligeramente flexionada hasta poder disfrutarse su brazo trasero.

Escucho un gemido de desesperación por hacerla suya, que se sintió un monstruo, pero un monstruo deseoso de devorarla. Los tirantes finos de sus tirantes descendían sin enseñar nada, como si el vestido quisiera incitarle. Lentamente bajo la cremallera trasera de su corto vestido. Agradeció a Newton por descubrir la teoría de la gravedad, como una pluma descendió rozando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, a excepción de un tanga de color blanco. La luz de la luna llena y de las estrellas daba un toque mágico al evento carnal que disfrutaban esos dos individuos desenfrenados en el deseo. Su piel cubierta de sudor, sus pezones erectos, su pecho subir y bajar acorde con su costosa respiración, le excito tanto que su erección hizo presencia. No tenía ni idea de por qué siempre se tapaba sus enormes pechos ¿Se avergonzaba de ellos? O ¿Temía que no le pareciera atractiva? Porque si es por la segunda acción, estaba completamente equivocada.

La apretó contra él y el árbol obligándola abrazarle mientras la besaba. La mano que parecía solo acariciar su pierna izquierda entro en acción y se metió dentro de su tanga saboreando la humedad de su sexo.

-Aaahg…Zoro.- gimió de placer cuando sintió la mano del joven tentando la entrada de su intimidad, la acariciaba su pliegue sin llegar a penetrarla.

Sonrió victorioso al escuchar la llamada de excitación de su… ¿Cómo podía llamarla ahora? Le había confesado que la amaba pero como podía llamar su relación. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. En menos de un día la amaba secretamente, ahora había bailado y acostado con ella y esta sería la segunda vez. Su mente estaba tan nula como su sentido de la orientación, decidió en solucionar eso en otro momento.

Seguía divirtiéndose en su cuello saboreando el pliegue de su sexo. Grito cuando Zoro introdujo dos dedos en su sexo mientras que el pulgar jugaba con su clítoris y su boca mordía un pezón de Robin. Tiraba de su verde pelo fuertemente indicando que para ser un novato, que esto no lo sabía la susodicha, parecía una fiera en la cama. Su interior era agradable, húmedo, calienta, más caliente que la temperatura de esta isla tropical. La embestida de sus dedos no cesaba cada movimiento le enviaba a la locura, gemía con más fuerza que le preocupaba que sus nakamas le escuchara. La beso silenciando sus gritos aunque quería oírlos. Sentía en sus piernas calambres que se centraba en un único lugar, perdería el equilibrio.

Acelero sus movimiento de dedos mientras Robin clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, a los pocos segundo exploto en un brutal orgasmo manchando sus dedos y su ropa interior. Saco sus dedos de su interior, ella oculto su cabeza en el hombro del peliverde abrazándolo y escuchando su ritmo cardiaco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro cerca de su lóbulo antes de morderlo juguetonamente.

-Fufufu.-sin avisar se lanzó hacia él aplacándolo y que cayera de espalda contra el suelo. Levanto la cabeza para ver a su atacante pero fue detenido por el pie en su pecho. Tenía una vista perfecta del cuerpo semidesnudo de la morena que le hacía más apetecible a causa de los reflejos de la luz de la luna.-Esa pregunta la tenías que haber dicho antes. Fufufufu.- en el rostro de Zoro apareció un rojo carmesí.

Se sentó en su regazo sintiendo la erección del chico entere su glúteos. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. Unas manos fluer agarraron los brazos de Zoro convirtiéndose ahora el en el prisionero. Se acercó él hasta alcanzar su lóbulo derecho y le susurro sensualmente.-Sigues pensando que me quedaría mal el vestido de bailarina.-mordió su lóbulo mientras una mano acaricia su miembro por encima del pantalón.

No pudo contestar, por las acaricias que estaba realizando la morena en su pene. Como una leve acaricia le podía dejar sin habla. Recorrió desde su cuello hasta la parte que pedía agritos ser atendido. Saboreo sus pezones al igual que lo hizo él. Reconocía que le costó mucho mantener sus poderes activos a causa de la excitación que tenía y la fuerza que ponía Zoro por liberarse.

Sensualmente le quieto los pantalones hasta borrarlo de la existencia la igual que su calzado. Ahí es donde vio de primera mano el hambre que estaba pasando el peliverde, estaba totalmente duro y a la vez suplicando que le hiciera un mimo o algo parecido. Apoyo su mano donde su pene y empezó a subirla y bajarla sintiendo entre su mano cómo se tensaba por la masturbación que le estaba ofreciendo. Subía y bajaba aumentando la velocidad por segundos, mientras le oía gruñir como un tigre en celo. Besaba sus testículos y su glande haciendo retorcer al peliverde de placer. Cuando estaba a punto de correrse paro su masturbación, le miro con una cara asesina, estaba a punto de tocar el cielo y se detenía y mucho pero no la permitía tocarla por mirar a una bailarina más fea que Brook.

Se acercó hasta estar cerca de sus labios burlándose de que no podía moverse a causa de sus manos extras.

-¿Cuantos me deseas?- odiaba cuando hacia eso.

-Creo que mi amiguito lo ha dejado bien claro de cuanto te deseo.- esto sí que no se lo esperaba nadie.

Sin que se diera cuenta le libero de su prisión, no podría mantenerlo durante más tiempo. Le beso lentamente disfrutando del momento. Quería saborear sus labios, danzar con su lengua. Sin poderlo negar el peliverde movió sus manos descubriendo que le había liberado. Poso su mano en su cintura sin obligarla a nada, ahora ella llevaba las riendas, reconoció aunque fuera un ritmo tortuoso le encantaba. Poder acaricia la ardiente, suave y sudada piel de la morena, era todo tan mágico y tan íntimo que incluso se le olvido de su pequeño problema entre sus piernas.

Cuando los dos se separaron por la falta de aire Zoro vio la oportunidad para volverá tomar el control. Rodo delicadamente, asegurándose de que no le hiciera ningún daño, se puso encima de ella colocando entre sus piernas que fue envueltas por la pierna de la morena que libero un gemido de placer al sentir la erección del chico en su sexo. Apoyo su cuerpo muerto, para no aplastarla, en su antebrazo cerca de la cabeza de la morena, mientras que la otra se situaba en la pierna izquierda de la morena dedicándole una acción adictiva.

Gemía más alto, temblaba por la excitación y su cuerpo deseaba unirse con él y parecer quería torturarla hasta que la rogara pero no iba a ocurrir. Rodaron otra vez hasta que Zoro se dio en la cabeza contra el árbol, se tocó la nuca a causa del dolor y cuando vio hacia arriba, vio a la mujer que amaba desnuda y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa picarona. Él levemente incorporado apoyado en el árbol y encima de él una ardiente morena. Ni en sus mejores fantasías.

Sujeto su erección, mientras que Zoro le ayudaba sujetándola de las caderas. En sus ojos podían leer sus mentes.

-Te amo.-dijo Robin unos segundo antes de introducir su duro pene en ella. Los dos gritaron de placer. Robin se quedó quieta esperando que sus paredes vaginales se adaptaran al enorme intruso, hubo un silencio que fue bienvenido para los dos. No la metería prisa, sentía su interior perfectamente cada rincón, la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Repentinamente empezó su vaivén lento, tortuoso, exquisito, le costaba moverse que no le quedó otra que apoyarse en los hombros del peliverde como soporte. Subía y bajaba, se quedó hipnotizado a causa del movimiento de su melena carbón, su cuerpo perlado de sudor, la cara que ponía de llegar apunto del éxtasis, le encendía.

Desesperado y a la vez extasiado a punto de estallar en un orgasmo, fue al encuentro de las embestidas de la morena con movimientos violentos de su pelvis cortando la respiración a Robin. No podía aguantarlo más, estuvieron besándose, embistiéndose y saboreando la piel expuesta, mientras que Zoro saboreaba sus pechos erectos al igual que hacía lo mismo de lo que he narrado anterior. Estuvieron así hasta que explotaron en un deseado orgasmo. Robin arqueo la espalda gritando de placer, se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Zoro ocultándose en su hombro con la respiración agitada. La abrazo acariciando su columna vertebral disfrutando del silencio, sin salir de su interior, disfrutando los últimos coletazos de su orgasmo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro. Seguía con la respiración pesada.

Robin se acurrucó más mientras se dejaba devorar por las acaricias del peliverde.-Quería estar contigo.- ronroneo como un gato complacido.

Rió bajito casi inaudible. –Buena excusa, mujer.- dijo irónicamente.- Pero no te creo.-le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Al parecer no puedo engañarte, Espadachín.- le encaro.- La navegante me ha pedido que te convenza para que participes en el concurso.

-No. Me da igual lo que hagas. No me vas a convencer para hacer el ridículo.- protesto de forma infantil. Volteo su rostro evitando sus ojos azules como el mar.

Le agarro de los pómulos para que la mirara a la cara. Se acercó a sus labios de forma arrebatadora y peligrosa. Detuvo su acción a unos milímetros de su boca.

-No hace falta convencerte.- movió bruscamente sus caderas rozando sus intimidades siendo electrizante.-Solo falt…AAAAH.

No pudo protestar porqué Zoro se lanzó contra ella poniéndose encima y penetrarle de una simple embestida haciéndola gritar como si la estuviera maltratando pero sus embestidas eran salvajes, violentas y le encantaba. Colocó la pierna de la morena en su cadera intoxicando más las embestidas y que llorara de placer. Cada grito de placer le convertía en un tigre salvaje fuera de control. Temía que sus gritos se pudieran malinterpretar, la beso intentando silenciar sus gritos aunque con muy poco éxito.

-AAAHG ZORO…más rápido.

-Ruégamelo…-oooh ahora sí que se iba a vengar por intentan convencerle para una estupidez como esa. Sus embestidas ceso hasta tenerlo quieto e impidiendo que la morena hiciera de las suyas.

-Zoro…muévete…-estaba más que extasiada, lloraba por cada palabra que libero.

-No…-salió de ella para que aprendiera la lección. Nadie le timaba ni le tomaba por tonto.-Ruégame…

-No. – si es cabezota, ni siquiera cuando rozo sus intimidades cedió. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo le gustaba esa actitud, fuerte y resistente, por eso le llamo tanto la atención de ella.

Paso al plan B, mordió su pezón derecho mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba levemente su clítoris. Como hace menos de unos minutos había tenido un orgasmo pues su clítoris estaba totalmente sensible y a la mínima le hacía tocar el cielo.

Su lengua degustó sus pezones, luego bajo por su vientre plano besándolo y saboreándolo. También necesitaba estar dentro de ella, daba gracias al autocontrol que había conseguido durante estos años. Paro cerca de su intimidad que estaba más rojo, húmedo y vibro cuando sintió el aliento de Zoro cerca de él. No podía más.

-Zoro, por favor…entra en mí y hazme tuya.-rogo desesperadamente.

-No.- subió hasta estar separado por unos centímetros de sus labios.

-Por favor.- rogo otra vez.

-Prométeme que no insistiras por lo del baile.- esto es terapia de choque o más terapia de parejas para que te hagan caso, la verdad.

-Lo prometo, Zoro.

La beso con delicadeza, pasión, cariño, apretó sus manos entrelazadas y entro en ella embistiéndola con el propósito de romperla las cuerdas vocales. Gritaba más, pedía más, mordía sus labios y él llegaba hasta lo más profundo de ella. Pasaron minutos que para ellos parecían años disfrutando de las embestidas que le brindaba el peliverde. Llegaba a lo más profundo de ella, tocando su punto G. Nunca había estado tan excitado y deseoso de llegar a la cima de la montaña rusa y poco tardo a los pocos segundo ambos estallaron en el orgasmo mezclando sus fluidos dentro de ella. No salió de ella solo por disfrutar de la fantástica vagina de su morena y saborear un poco su cuerpo. Se desplomo encima de ella sin salir de su interior y una mano enlazada con la suya, no la dejaría marcharse. Se ocultó del mundo entre sus pechos como un niño complacido mientras que lentamente cerraba los ojos para dormir una pequeña sienta…

.

.

.

Media hora después…

Zoro se despertó desorientado, a rascándose la cabeza y bostezando como hacia siempre al despertar de sus largas siestas. A los pocos segundos, después de poner en orden y alertas sus sentido, se dio cuenta de que la mujer que hace unos minutos había hecho el amor no se encontraba allí. Escucho una pequeña risa procedente muy cerca de allí.

Volteo la cabeza para identificar esa sonrisa tan reconocido pero de ver de recibir un beso alguien le lanzó una…. ¿Camiseta? Bajo la mirada y descubrió que si realmente seguía desnudo.

-Vamos, Espadachín. Llegamos tarde a la fiesta…

Zoro quedo embobado por la imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos que hasta su boca casi rozaba el suelo. Robin iba vestida con un vestido corto sexual. Era de un color azul marino, su vientre estaba al aire, llevaba un escote demasiado provocativo que rebelaba más de lo que debería. Podía observar cada cuerva de sus cuerpo, la diminuta prenda que ocultaba y apretaba los pechos de Robin que quería que fueran sus manos las que tocaran. Realmente iba guapa y provocadora. Al acercarte podías notar un pequeño rastro de maquillaje por los labios y los ojos pero casi invisible. Estaba mejor que la bailarina esa pero con creces. ¿Porque era tan hermosa la condenada?

-Vale vale ya voy. —contestó levantándose de malas ganas hasta que cayo.-Como que la fiesta…

-No lo recuerdas. Van a bailar el Cocinero vestida de mujer con Nariz Larga y la Navegante y el Capitán…

Mientras le informaba y le deba intimidad al peliverde, le daba la espalda y no sabia porque ya que le había visto desnudo un par de veces pero seguro que él haría lo mismo, se vestido rápidamente con la misma vestimenta sólo que la camiseta fue sustituida por una camisa blanca que la dejo medio abierta.

-Y bueno nosotros somos los siguiente en bailar…- rió a lo último.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Que nos toca bailar.

-Robin…- apretó los puños de la vergüenza, pero no pudo protestar por que salio corriendo que no dudó en un segundo en perseguirla como si fuera un juego, para ser mas exacto el pilla pilla. Daba igual como llamara su relación lo mas importante es que se querían y para ellos eso valía. Pero seguía siendo una mentirosa, ni bailaría con ella aunque fuera muy tentador.

.

.

.

Al final llegaron a donde se celebraba el gran concurso de baile y Zoro y Robin seguían corriendo por que aun no la había pillado, pero con un poco de suerte le agarro de la cintura atrapandola entre sus brazos y darla unas vueltas por el aire. La puso enfrente de ella regañandola, pero como que aumento la risa de Robin.

-¿Cómo que nos tocas…- le beso para tranquilizarle antes de que se la comiera con la mirada.

-Si miras enfrente podrás vengarte…- le susurro cerca de su oído haciendo caso a la morena.

Lo que vio exactamente fue a Sanji con unas tetas más grandes que la de Robin, que eran globos solo que Franky se había pasado con el tamaño, un montón de maquillaje, una peluca rubia larga y unas piernas peludas. Callo en la tentación de hacerla una foto, la pena es que se había perdido el fantástico baile de… es que no sé cómo llamarla en este momento.

No lo pudo evitar y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. Ahora se iba a vengar por lo del baño. Por lo menos no sería el único en hacer él ridículo.

-No te rías, Marimo.- amenazo un travesti. Provocando que riera mas.

-Estas muy guapo, Sanji.- oculto su diversión con una mano, pero no pudo contenerse.

-Gracias, mi Robin.- bailo como siempre a su alrededor.- Espero que el estúpido Marimo no te pise uno de tus dedicados pies.

-Venga chicos tenéis que actuar ahora vamos. – empujo Nami a Zoro obligándole a subir al escenario.

-Que no quiero.- la freno en seco cayendo ella al suelo. Sin duda se notaba quien era más fuerte de los dos, tanto que fue fácil detenerla.

-Vale. Tu ganas… si subes a ese escenario te quitare el 40% de tu deudas.

-50%

-Vale.

-Echo y no trates de engañarme, tengo de testigo a Robin.- era la mas fiable.

-Vale vale.

Empujo a la pareja al enorme escenario donde había en el centro una multitud y una persona que sobresaltaba por que iba muy tapado detrás de unas cortinas imposible de reconocer, era muy sospechoso, no le quitaría la vista de él. Y aun lado estaban todos los chicos masculinos del barco a excepción de Chopper y Luffy que estaba con Nami en el público. Lo peor de todos es que Franky tenia el micrófono prosperando una catástrofe universal y mucha vergüenza ajena. Al mirar un poco a la derecha vio a los músicos atados y golpeados, inconsciente. Así que era un plan de Nami. De repente empezó a cantar el cyborg, seguro que después de esto acabaría enterrándolo.

 _ **Solo en tu boca**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo quiero acabar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Todos esos besos**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que te quiero dar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **A mí no me importa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que duermas con él**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Porque sé que sueñas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Con poderme ver**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujer qué vas a hacer**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Decídete pa' ver**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Si te quedas o te vas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sino no me busques más**_ __

Escuchó la voz de Franky empezando a cantar no creía que uno de los pervertidos cantara una cosa…romántica. Giro a ver a la morena que le ofreció su mano indicando a bailar y acercándola hasta quedar espalda con espalda y bailando una lenta para ir calentando la sexualidad. Un paso un lado una paso al otro. Le daba mucho palo hacerlo mal no por hacer el ridículo sino dejar en ridículo a la morena. Pero mírala ella se movía con elegancia y sexualidad que solo aumento la fantasías de los hombres del público, mientras que él lo hacía con las chicas pero por que tenía un cuerpazo por lo demás daba igual.

 _ **  
**_ _ **Si te vas yo también me voy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Si me das yo también te doy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi amor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Bailamos hasta las diez**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Hasta que duelan los pies**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Si te vas yo también me voy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Si me das yo también te doy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi amor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Bailamos hasta las diez**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Hasta que duelan los pies**_ __

La hizo girar sobre si misma hasta agarrarla por las caderas y que ella hiciera un semi circulo con su espalda hasta juntar con sus cuerpo y luego bailar un poco de bachata. Movia sus caderas como una experta mientras él era un completo desastre, pero parecia que no le importaba por que le sonreía con seguridad. La hizo girar sobre sí misma como si fuera una peonza que luego soltó girando hasta que volvió como un bumerán. Zoro se agacho un poco cogiendo impulso para cuando ella estuviera cerca dar un salto enorme, sobrepasándola por encima y caer cerca de ella haciendo la rueda. Se giró hacia l que fue tomada por la mano del peliverde. Ya sé que esto es muy fantasioso, pero es Zoro por Oda.

 _ **Con él te duele el corazón**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y conmigo te duelen los pies**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Con él te duele el corazón**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y conmigo te duelen los pies**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo con un beso**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo te haría acabar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ese sufrimiento**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que te hace llorar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **A mí no me importa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que vivas con él**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Porque sé que mueres**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Con poderme ver**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujer qué vas a hacer**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Decídete pa' ver**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Si te quedas o te vas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sino no me busques más**_ __

Robin le dio la espalda y empezó bailarle de una forma sexual a su pareja excitando al público masculino, femenino y travesiti. Acaricio su rostro de forma delicada como si le estuvieran haciéndolo pero vestidos. Recogió una de sus piernas hasta rodearla en la cadera del joven e inclinarse hacia un lado convirtiéndolo en algo más íntimo y delicado. La gente gritaba, estaba afónica de tanto apoyar a esta pareja porque realmente era perfecta. Ni siquiera con los demás participantes gritaban así. Nami ya podía tocar el primer premio que no sabía que iba hacer con ello. Y que su plan estaba funcionando pero desde hace tiempo y que no debería saber.

 _ **Si te vas yo también me voy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Si me das yo también te doy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi amor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Bailamos hasta las diez**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Hasta que duelan los pies**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Si te vas yo también me voy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Si me das yo también te doy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi amor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Bailamos hasta las diez**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Hasta que duelan los pies**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Con él te duele el corazón**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y conmigo te duelen los pies (yeah)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Con él te duele el corazón**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y conmigo te duelen los pies**_ __

En ese momento en su mente le vino sus encuentros desenfrenados, el de hoy la veces que le había besado, saboreado escuchado gritar de pasión hasta romperle las cuerdas vocales y saborear esa duelce piel envuelta de sudor que le excitaba. no aguntaria mas si seguía asi. Pero reconocía que el público había desaparecido solo estaban ellos dos y nadie más, ni siquiera la vergüenza estaba presente en ese instante solo por ella. Ella era la que le hacía volar.

 _ **Quién es el que te quita el frío**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Te vas conmigo, rumbeamos**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Con él lloras casi un río**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tal vez te da dinero y tiene poderío**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero no te llena tu corazón sigue vacío**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero conmigo rompe la carretera**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Bandolera si en tu vida hay algo que no sirve**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sácalo pa' fuera**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **A ti nadie te frena, la super guerrera**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo sé que tú eres una fiera dale**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sácalo pa' fuera**_ __

Se apato de él al darle un vuelta sobre si misma que parecía una peonza. No sabía que quería hacer, pero rápidamente lo supo. Hizo un salto mortal, un tripe tirabuzón en el aire, un salto hacia atrás y luego una simple pirueta llegando a los brazos de Zoro que la elevo con una sola mano levantándola sin dificultad por encima de su cabeza. Eso si que quera gimnasia rítmica y psicología.

 _ **Si te vas yo también me voy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Si me das yo también te doy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi amor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Bailamos hasta las diez**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Hasta que duelan los pies**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Si te vas yo también me voy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Si me das yo también te doy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi amor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Bailamos hasta las diez**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Hasta que duelan los pies**_ __

La cogio de la mano y como un yo-yo la bajo colocándola en la rodillas y tocando el suelo con sus propios pies. La sujeto de las dos manos, las cruzo formando una X para luego deslizar su ligero cuerpo para que pasara entre sus piernas y la ponía el otro lado para que ella cayera ligueramente, como lo hizo en el primer capitulo empujándola suavemente para luego rodear su cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo rozando sus labios que dibujaban unas sonrisa.

 _ **Con él te duele el corazón**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y conmigo te duelen los pies**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Con él te duele el corazón**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y conmigo te duelen los pies**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Solo con un beso**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo quiero acabar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ese sufrimiento**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que te hace llorar**_

- _ **Solo con un beso, yo te**_ _ **haré**_ _ **acabar ese sufrimiento que te hace llorar…-**_ susurro el peliverde el ultimo párrafo de la canción con ganas de besarla delante de todo el mundo y provocar un infarto al travestis.

El público grito eufónico, había sido el mejor de todos, debían ganar. Sus nakamas animaban a la multidud por que realmente se merecían ganar por ese baile tan sexual y bonitos donde mostraban tantos sentimientos ocultos. La mayoría gritaban como unas fanáticas, los hombres querían que Robin le dedicara un autógrafo, mientras que las femeninas se sonrojaban al ver lo atractivo de los que era el peliverde. Nami se felicitaba a si misma porque al fin había funcionado su plan. Luffy sonreía viendo a Zoro como violentamente se sonrojaba y veía a sus nakamas felicitándolo mientras él le mandaba, mentalmente al infierno. Este es el verdadero Zoro, que mandaba a tomar por saco a cada uno de ellos.

-Decidido…- de las cortinas se eschucho el veredicho del juez del concurso…-Tu serás mi nueva esposa…-

El misterioso personaje se revelo delante de todos enseñando su identidad. Todos los miembros de Sombrero de Paja se sorprendieron al ver al individuo. Cada uno cogio sus armas. Zoro fue más rápido y la puso detrás de ella cubriéndola y protegiéndola de su atacande desvainado sus katanas.

-Tenryuubito…-susurro Robin asuntada.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, que ocurrirá, se saldrá con la suya ese capullo que odiamos todos a muerto o Zoro podrá proteger a la morena que tanto quiere. Espero que os guste el lemmon, el LuNa, songfic…intentare subir cuando pueda pero como he explicado antes no tengo ni idea de cuando publicare. Pude que cuando condiga novio, es decir, nunca porque soy muy fea, la verdad. Siento mucho por las faltas de ortografías que se me hayan escapado. Espero que, me enviéis Review y decirme lo que os ha gustado, lo que odias, porque me ha salido muy mierda este capítulo, y las amenazas de muerte por lo de Sanji. Decirme vuestra opinión para mejorar. Bss y abrazos.**_

 _ **RESPONDIENDO REVIEW;**_

Kirika: Gracias guapa por la dedicatoria y darme suerte en los estudios pero bueno es una lata suspender por tan poco pero no me rendiré y seguiré al igual que este fic, lo terminare. Espero que te hayas divertido y disfrutado de mis alocadas ideas. Me alegro el día al recibir el review con tu apodo. Bss y abrazos guapa.

Nn: Espero que no te haya disgustado de este capítulo, porque me ha salido muy mierda la verdad. Quería darte las gracias por darme tantos consejos y que me hayas seguido desde el principio me hace ilusión ver un Review tuyo. Bss ya brazos.

Roronoalau: Gracias a tu Review he adelgazado tres kilos lo justo para entrar en el vestido de la graduación. jajajaja. algún día encontraras a tu Eric o a Zoro o las dos cosas a la vez. Quién sabe. Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior lemmon espero que este también te guste porque me ha contado un montón y te dedico el LuNa y el ZoRo porque sé que te gusta guapa. A mí también me gusta tener a una nakama como tú, porque eres SUPER, como diaria Franky con su pose y todo. Me hace mucha ilusión tener una amiga así de que me apoya y que me sigan hasta el final de mis locuras. Espero tener un momento libre para leerme el libro que me recomendantes, que el Eric está tremendo. Bss y abrazos guapa.

Roronoa666: HUY me sonroje al leer tu Review, no sabía que mis lemmon tuvieran ese efecto la verdad espero que no te mueras desangrado por este lemmon porque si no tendré que llamar a Chopper. Jajjajaja. Gracias por tus ánimos ahora estoy bien y esto mejor que sana. Jajajaja. Espero que me mandes un Review si no acabas desangrada. Bss y abrazos.


	4. Faded

_**Chavales este es el último capítulo de este fic y puede que dentro de poco escriba uno nuevo, pero para eso darlo por septiembre así que tranquilidad por si alguien me quiere matar. Este es más largo que he escrito de todos como es el último quiero que sea gracioso, deprimente, que haya LuNa y ZoRo, la última es la principal de esta historia porque no sería una gran fan de estas parejas. Bueno quiero agradecer a todo el mundo por apoyarme, al principio era solo un capítulo, pero como me habéis ido pidiendo más aquí está el resultado, quiero agradecer a unas personas que no conocéis, pero es muy importante para mí y son unas grandes personas, pero por causa del estudio puede que nos veamos pocos. Y por supuesto agradezco a todas las personas que me han dado la lata para continuar. Gracias. Bueno os dejo leer. La canción de este fic es:**_ _ **Alan Walker-Faded.**_

Capítulo 4.

Todo se encontraba oscuro, no había signo de vida, ni una pisada, ningún ruido, absolutamente nada a excepción del sonido de las gotas al chocar contra el suelo, los garrotes compuesto de Kairoseki crujiendo, y su pesada respiración. Su cuerpo imitaba al de un tanque de la Marine, tampoco obedecía las ordenes que le mandaba el celebro para analizar el ambiente y encontrar una solución de huida, pero era completamente inútil. Por desgracia tenía la desventaja de la oscuridad, preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba sin ver los deliciosos rayos de sol. El ambiente era tan húmedo que determino que se encontraba en una isla veraniega con muchas precipitaciones al año o cerca del mar, o en una cueva subterránea. No podía asegurarlo, su cuerpo la había abandonado y su mente estaba a punto de perseguir el mismo camino que su pesado cuerpo.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa prisión imposible de romper, pero sabía exactamente como había llegado allí. Si se hubiera dado cuenta desde el principio se hubiera ahorrado esta tortura que estaba viviendo en directo.

Flashback:

 _El misterioso personaje se revelo delante de todos enseñando su identidad. Todos los miembros de Sombrero de Paja se sorprendieron al ver al individuo. Cada uno cogió sus armas. Zoro fue más rápido y la puso detrás suyo cubriéndola y protegiéndola de su atacante desvainando sus katanas._

 _-Tenryuubito…- susurro Robin asustada. No podía ser bueno, si se encontraba allí uno seguro que la Marina no estaba muy lejos._

 _Esto traería muchos problemas y más que hace muy poco los subieron fuertemente las recompensa a cada uno de los intrigantes, excepto Chopper que me da mucha pena el renito, ahora eran unos piratas muy reconocidos por los mares del Nuevo Mundo. Como no se había dado cuenta desde el principio. Se maldecía mentalmente por haber sido tan idiota. Tenían que tener absolutamente cuidado, aunque ahora no hubiera ningún marine, esto en poco tiempo parecería Troya y había muchos civiles inocentes alrededor. Si empezaban a atacar a lo loco esto explotaría y seguro que en menos de unos minutos el Gobierno Mundial se haría presente. Y si acataban las ordenes de (perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero es que me sale del alma) esos hijos de puta, perderían a la arqueóloga y detrás irían los demás, en especial el peliverde._

 _-Tu mujer…- señalo el impaciente Tenryuubito a la morena que se ocultaba detrás de un espadachín dispuesto a cortar cabezas por ella. -Ven conmigo. Es una orden. -la ordeno con una superioridad que no se la creía ni él._

 _La morena se tensó como una cuerda de piano a punto de romperse por la tensión sometida. No se iría con él ni loca y menos estando segura por sus nakamas y por él. Robin podía ser macabra, un poco molesta por sus bromas macabras, hermosa y psicópata, pero de tonta no tenía ni un pelo. Ahora mismo era un don nadie, aunque a él les temblaran las rodillas imposibles que respondieran a una orden de huida masiva haciendo que pareciera más insignificante. Estaba el solo y era muy sospecho, porque los Tenryuubito siempre iban acompañados por sus sirvientes, esclavos, marines, pero esta situación descolocaba, solo se encontraba el solo. Ninguno bajo la guardia, aquí había gato encerrado._

 _-No me iré contigo a ninguna parte. -contesto fríamente la morena cortando por lo sano y dejándole las cosas bien claras. No volvería a ser atrapada por las sucias garras por personas como el, asquerosos, saticos, despreciables, que se creen Dioses cuando no eran unos don nadie. - No me gusta los hombres tan infantiles, asquerosos, que se creen superiores cuando son basura, que maltraten a la gente inocente solo por diversión, en resumen, tu cumples todos los requisitos de lo que odio de la humanidad. -OOHH TURN DOWN FOR WHAT._

 _-Cómo eres tan insolente, mujer. -esto le molesto un montón. Por los gestos que se dibujaban en su asquerosa cara, parecía un niño pequeño malcriado que no se había salido con la suya, y de algún modo era cierto. Robin le había dado calabazas o, mejor dicho, le había golpeado con la puerta en las narices._

 _-No lo soy. -todos se quedaron con la mandíbula descolocada. Nadie se le había enfrentado, excepto Luffy, y más de esa forma. La verdad duele nena._

 _Todos sus nakamas pensaban que se le había ido la pinza o que se le había pegado algo de Luffy por viajar mucho tiempo juntos. Esto preocupó a Nami porque si le había pegado la enfermedad de la estupidez por solo hablar o pasar unos minutos a su lado. Entonces ella se quedaría igual de estúpida que Luffy por besarle. Empezó arrancarse de los pelos desesperadamente imaginándose que dentro de poco iría con unas sandalias y un sombrero de paja gritando a lo loco, aunque lo último ya lo hacía._

 _El único que no se sorprendió del todo fue Zoro, vio como una Robin fleur se encargaba de ayudar a los civiles salir de la plaza lo más silencioso posible y que no fueran detectados y bueno con ayuda del camarero ese que antes le había tirado los tejos a Robin delante de él. Lo que le molestaba ahora mismo de la situación era como el camarero de pacotilla seguía intentando ligar con su mujer, le ponía furioso a causa de los celos. Suspiro aliviado por que al principio pensó exactamente lo mismo que la navegante. Así que decidió seguir su plan de distraer a ese subnormal y que dejaran terreno libre a la batalla que fijo que acabarían batallando._

 _-Ya ves, incluso el Marimo tendría más posibilidad de poder ligar con ella que tu… y mira que es él ser más despreciable que me he encontrado en mi vida. -se adelantó el rubiales._

 _\- ¿Quieres pelea, cejas afeminada? - pregunto con diente de tiburón._

 _-Sabes que te vencería fácilmente._

 _-Lo dudo y menos con esas pintas. - todos los ojos se posaron en el cocinero. Tenía razón. No podía luchar en esas condiciones, porque acabaría muriendo por un ataque de risa. Le costaba mantener la compostura, porque ver a Sanji con unas tetas postizas, un vestido muy ajustado de Nami, todo maquillada y las piernas peludas. Para no reírse._

 _Los dos se miraron con desprecio y rivalidad, como era habitual, pero por lo menos conseguían distraerlo. Pero poco duro la distracción, el Tenryuubito empezaba a impacientarse y pensábamos que era tonto._

 _-Vale ya, maldita mujer. Te ordeno que vengas conmigo y seas mi esposa. - su paciencia había llegado a su límite. -Si no vienes por las buenas, será por las malas._

 _Chasqueo sus dedos. En menos de unos diez segundos se encontraron rodeados de miles de marines. Sonrió maliciosamente, como si estuviera seguro de que la victoria la tenía en su bolsillo. Por el Haki de Observación detectaron a unos cuentos usuarios misteriosos, pero serian un pequeño dolor de muelas._

 _Todos estaban preparados para la acción, podían ser miles y ellos nueves, pero su fuerza de voluntad por proteger a sus nakamas equivalía a una cifra superior._

 _-TE LO VOLVERE A PREGUNTAR. -saco de su bolsillo una Bust call. -POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS._

 _La arqueóloga se quedó congelada, no sabía qué hacer. Si iba salvaría a sus nakamas y a los civiles de esta isla, pero si se negaba acabarían con cada habitante inocente y no iba a tolerar sus caprichos porque seguro que la trataría como una esclava y un juguete sexual. Estaba entre dos caminos. Estaba totalmente segura de que sus nakamas iban a evitar a cualquier coste que sucediera lo mismo que en Ennies Lobby, pero no quería que la gente fuera asesinada por su culpa. Como podéis ver era una carga muy pesada, pero alguien tenía la solución a su problema._

 _Miro el perfecto rostro del hombre que le había dado ganas de vivir, el que le hacía muy fuerte y el que le hacía gritar de placer. Observo sus ojos negros que transmitía adrenalina por salvarla._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Robin se dirigió a él con unos movimientos muy provocativos que todas las personas del género masculino dirigieron los ojos de su despampanante cuerpo, principalmente hacia el escote y trasero, y su vestido ajustado, no ayudaba a la imaginación de cada uno de los hombres. Tan efectivo fue que Sanji le dio una hemorragia nasal desplomándose en el suelo y revelando los calzoncillos de corazones._

 _-OOOH. NO ME DIGAS QUE LA RUBIA ERA UN TIO. - gritaron la mayoría de los marines que se habían fijado en Sanji, siendo decepcionando. -CON LO BUENA QUE ESTABA. -lloraban casi todos. Es lógico ver que la tía que te gusta descubras que las tetas eran unas pelotas y que intentaba, con poco éxito, ocultar su pequeña erección. ¿cómo te quedaría -DESPUES DE LA MORENA ERA LA MÁS GUAPA._

 _\- ¿ESQUE ESTÁIS CIEGO O QUE? -todos los marines posaron la mirada a la pelirroja. - NO VEIS QUE YO ESTOY MÁS BUENA QUE ESA. -grito enfadada la pelirroja apunto de matar a cada uno de ellos siendo electrocutado._

 _-Bueno…eres del montón. - ósea, que Sanji era más guapa que Nami. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse al cuello de los marines fastidiando el supuesto plan de la arqueóloga sino llega a ser por Luffy que le agarro de los brazos. Si llega a pasar un segundo más la hubiera liado, pero a lo grande._

 _-Tranquila, Nami. Tu eres la mujer más guapa del mundo. - confeso el capitán acompañado de una sonrisa radiante, provocando que Nami se sonrojara a un límite que imitaba el color de su cabello._

 _-Cállate, idiota. - le dio un capo en la cabeza. Su ira desapareció, cuando fijo la mirada a Robin que estaba a punto de aceptar las condiciones de ese mal nacido._

 _You were the shadow to my light_

 _Did you feel us?_

 _Another start_

 _You faces away_

 _Afraid our aim is out of sight_

 _Want to see us alive._

 _Nadie iba hacer nada por detenerla. Cualquier estupidez pero que fuera ya._

 _\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? -Zoro la sujeto de la muñeca deteniéndola antes que cometiera una locura, de que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida._

 _-Debo hacerlo._

 _-No. No debes. Sabes perfectamente que podemos con ellos. - lo decía con furia contenida, mientras se acercaba hacia ella, hasta estar rozando sus torsos. El ojo del peliverde transmitía seriedad y ardor por protegerla. Esa que siempre estaba presente en las batallas y cuando le hacia el amor, aunque haya sido dos veces, pero ese brillo siempre estaba presente. Le quemaba tanto que sentía que estaba sofocado, no por el clima, sino por su mirada._

 _-Lo sé. - todos estaban dispuestos a luchar por ella. Eso le transmitía seguridad y confianza. Claro que lo sabía, por eso confiaba en ellos._

 _Where are you now?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Was it all in my fantasy?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Where you only imaginary?_

 _Ahora mismo estaba entre besarle o abrazarle o ambas cosas, pero sería un grave error dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, revelando su relación, que no le importaba en absoluto que lo supieran sus nakamas, disfrutaría como el cocinero le daba una depresión y a la vez un infarto al corazón y que Nami se pusiera más histérica de lo que está por besar a Luffy. Pero lo que le preocupaba es que el Gobierno Mundial lo utilizaría contra ellos y no podían tener ese lujo._

 _Toco su musculoso pecho sintiendo la adrenalina por las venas y el acelerado ritmo cardiaco, mientras luchaba consigo misma para no lanzarse a sus labios, tanto añoraba el sabor de sus besos. El acaricio sus brazos. Los demás insinuaban algo y Nami reía por dentro._

 _\- ¿Confías en mí? - susurro para que únicamente la oyera él. Asintió decidido._

 _Where are you now?_

 _Atlantis,under the sea, under sea_

 _Where are you now?_

 _another dream_

 _The monster's running wild inside of me_

 _-Soldados…traérmela. Me estoy cansando de tantas cursilerías._

 _Dos soldados la zafaron de los brazos y la pusieron una esposa de Kareosike. La acercaron violentamente hasta él. Todos fueron rodeados apuntados por pistolas._

 _-JAJAJAJAJA. -rio como un villano mal nacido. Agarro su rostro que le miraba con asco y desprecio. -Ahora solo eres mías. Así que despídete de tus nakamas, en especial del chico ese. - giro su rostro mirando donde estaba el peliverde._

 _-Solo pido una condición…- él enarco una ceja de intriga. Parecía no muy convencido eso de conceder un deseo y menos para alguien._

 _I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost, I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost, I'm faded_

 _-Está bien, solo porque eres mi esposa. - esta frase le molesto un montón a Zoro, que estuvo a punto de lanzarse con sus katanas y cortar todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, pero, aunque la rabia le recorría por las venas respeto su "orden."_

 _-Me podrías quitar las esposas. Como ves, me están lastimando y luego no podre complacerle. - el tono picaron y coqueta que utilizo Robin no le gusto para nada a Zoro, pero si le preguntas a Sanji y al Tenryuubito que se sonrojaron al máximo y que cayeran en sus encantos._

 _-De acuerdo. Soltadla._

 _Un marine se acercó a ella, liberándola. Se froto sus muñecas como muestra de molestia._

 _-Gracias. -le sonrió radiantemente que derritió a todos los marines. Se acercó lentamente. Miro hacia el capitán que seguía sin entender nada, hasta que ella asintió antes de encarar a su enemigo. -Antes de convertirme en tu nueva esposa. Quiero decir una cosa más... - la intriga estaba en el ambiente. -Dos fluer._

 _These shallow waters never met what I needed_

 _I'm letting go_

 _A deeper dive_

 _Eternal silence of the sea_

 _I'm breathing, alive_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Under the bringht but faded lights_

 _You set my heart on fire_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Dos manos salieron de las caderas del Tenryuubito y le quito el den den mushi dorado de sus manos, sustituyéndola por las manos reales de la morena._

 _Aprovecharon la distracción de los soldados para atacar y liberarse de ellos fácilmente. No le dio ni tiempo, ni para pestañear, porque antes de que pudieran disparar o defenderse ya estaban en el suelo casi muerto._

 _-La próxima vez, asegúrate que tu próxima esposa no sea una antigua asesina. - acorralo al Tenryuubito para definitivamente dejarle menos valido o retorcerle la columna vertebral, lo que fuera más divertido._

 _Pero la diversión fue interrumpida por más marines que venían corriendo hacia ellos con pistolas. No podían arriesgar a los civiles de esa isla así que tomaron la decisión correcta. Huir. Claro que podía con ellos, pero tenían sentido común._

 _Sin pensárselo dos veces empezaron a correr hacia su querido barco, el Sunny. Todo había salido a la perfección cada detalle. Lo de Zoro, para que los marines estuvieran más seguros de sí mismo, que pensaran que tenía la guerra ganada, para eso tuvo que interpretar lo de Zoro, indicando que se entregaba plenamente y sin oponer resistencia._

 _-Zoro…- llamo la morena. -Córtalo. - lanzo al aire el dichoso artefacto que provoco que su isla natal dejara de existir en los mapas. Zoro acato la orden y lo corto en miles de pedazos tan rápido como la velocidad del sonido. No dio tiempo ni para pestañear._

 _Observo a cada uno de sus nakamas estaban todos… a excepción de que Nami, no estaba corriendo con ellos, es decir, que se había perdido._

 _\- ¿Dónde se ha metido Nami? - pregunto preocupado Sanji. Le costaba correr por los finos tacones. Algún trompazo se llevaba fijo._

 _-Ni idea. - ese fue Franky que lanzaba sus misiles retrasando a los pesado que iban atrás._

 _-No puede ser. No tiene otro mejor momento para empezar a imitar a Zoro. - Usoop estaba más que acojonado, como es él. Hay costumbres que nunca cambian._

 _-YO NO ME PIERDO. -protesto con los dientes de sierra Zoro, haciendo que Robín riera, sonrojándose al máximo._

 _-Gracias por seguirme la corriente, Espadachín. – corrió hacia su lado mientras utilizaba sus poderes para obstaculizar a los detrás._

 _-Calla y corre. Más tardes me lo agradecerás. - iba con doble sentido, pero la veía cansada y era muy lógico. Hoy tenía que ser el mejor día de su vida, porque todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad._

 _-Lo sabía…aún tengo posibilidad con mi Robin._

 _Zoro iba a contestarle, pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de terror de Nami que hacia presente en escena con una bolsa enorme de dinero. Las costumbres que algunas son muy malas._

 _\- ¿Nami dónde estabas? - pregunto el que portaba un sombrero de paja._

 _-Tu qué crees donde estaba, idiota_

 _-Jo no te pongas así. Solo me preocupaba si te había pasado algo. - hizo sus típicos pucheritos._

 _-Me puedo cuidar yo sola. - un cañonazo dejo claro todo lo contrario. Cayo a unos centímetros de la posición que se encontraba estos dos. Suerte que Luffy fue más rápido y cogió en brazos a la pelirroja antes de que la rozaran ni siquiera. Ella por su parte no soltaba ni el dinero ni el cuello del capitán, no dejaba de gritar._

 _-Decías…_

 _-Cállate…-le pego en la cabeza provocándole un chichón enorme. El puño de Nami salía humo mientras en sus sienes se hinchaba una vena notable._

 _Where are you now?_

 _Atlantis, under the sea, under the sea_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Another dream_

 _The monster's running wild inside of me_

 _Delante de ellos, no muy lejos de alcanzarlo, estaba el Sunny, pero a unos pocos kilómetros del barco que recorrería todos los mares había dos barcos de los marines atacando a base de cañonazos. Debían llegar rápido al barco o sino lo hundiría y seria game over._

 _Llegaría a tiempo antes de que sucediera, el peor de los casos seria que batallaran un poco, pero nada más. Pero nadie se imaginó lo que iba a suceder. Que iba el más lentos de todos era el pobre Chopper, con el calor que hacia el pobre estaba sofocado y no podía transformarse, solo se permitía correr lo más rápido posible lo que podía sus piernecitas._

 _Robin viendo a la pobre Chopper, retrocedió en su ayuda. Zoro hizo lo mismo, tenía que protegerla de las balas._

 _-Chopper…-le cogió en brazos._

 _-Robin…me encuentro muy cansado. - le dijo con la lengua al aire como si fuera un perro._

 _-Tranquilo. - cogió a chopper en brazos, pero cuando iba a comenzar a correr un disparo le alcanzo en la pierna derecha y que perdiera el equilibrio. Su pierna sangraba y no podía levantarse. Se obligó a si misma a levantarse y ayudar a Chopper que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. -Chopper…- se arrastró como pudo hacia el pequeño. Intento utilizar sus poderes, pero no reaccionaban. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la bala estaba echo de Kareosike. Ahora entendía por qué estaba tan cansada de repente._

 _-Robin…- aulló Zoro furioso corriendo hacia ella. Esquivaba y despejaba cada bala y soldado. Los demás estaban defendiendo el barco para preparar la huida. Era el único que podía salvarlos. Parecía un verdadero demonio._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera salvarla y socorrerla, apareció el Tenryuubito, obligándola a la fuerza a que se levanta. Al apoyar su peso en la pierna no pudo emitir un rugido de puro dolor, alarmando a Zoro y al renito, que se culpaba por lo sucedido._

 _Sintió algo frio y metálico en su sien izquierda, cuando lo percato era una pistola y seguro cargada con balas de Kairoseki. Zoro freno en seco su rescate. Cada uno de los marines apuntaron sus armas hacia el peliverde. Era un punto blanco muy fácil._

 _-Si te acercas disparo. - estaba en una situación de vida o muerte._

 _I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost, I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost, I'm faded._

 _Tenía dos opciones coger a chopper y matar a ese cabron, pero no era lo suficiente rápido y le comían el terreno. Y la segunda opción era atacar directamente al mal nacido, pero pondría en peligro a chopper. Apretó su mandíbula al igual que sus katanas, le frustraba por estar en una situación de tanta presión. Atacar o huir. La veía agotada, exhausta y no podía avisar a los demás. ¿Qué podía hacer?_

 _-Zoro…-llamo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en su cuerpo. -Salva a Chopper. -le dio la respuesta indicada según creía ella._

 _-Pero…- hizo un movimiento brusco provocando que los marines resonaran sus armas indicando que estaban cargadas y listas para matar. -No voy a de…_

 _-Sé que no lo harás…Vete, Zoro. -empezó a caerle unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _-Haz caso a esta muñeca._

 _Frustrado miro por última vez a la morena, prometiendo que la salvaría, pero ahora lo correcto era huir. Cogió a chopper y escapo mientras esquivaba los disparos. La salvaría eso estaba más que asegurado._

 _Fin del flashback._

Esa fue la última vez que vio a sus apreciados nakamas y la última vez que pudo sentir sus ojos oscuros y peligrosos como la noche. Los echaban de menos... sus tonterías, estupideces y aventuras. Los añoraba demasiado, tanto que temía que llevara siglos allí sola. Volvía a estar sola, de nuevo, y temía que sus amigos no la encontrasen.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una punzada en la pierna. Cuando llego se la curaron, pero de la forma más brutal y más dolorosa, que de ver curarla la pierna parecía que se la querían arrancar. Pero para colmo, esto no acaba en una infección en la pierna, comenzaba a sangrar, sino que la torturaron como si fuera un animal o un criminal. La habían obligado a servirle cada segundo del día, sin reproche, dando igual si le agradaba o no, sino la torturarían de miles de formas. La última vez que se negó a unas de sus órdenes la torturaron a latigazos dejándolas las marcas, suertes que no eran profundas y no la dejarían señales, ni cicatrices, pero aun así escocia y seguramente se infectaría.

Por lo menos el dolor la distraía del pensamiento de que estaba otra vez sola. Deposito su cabeza en el suelo mientras se acurrucaba en posición fetal para dormir. Hacía mucho frio y solo tenía para cubrirse una pequeña manta y el diminuto atuendo que llevaba puesto desde que despertó en ese lugar. Parecía más un bañador que utilizaba Nami solo que enseñaba demasiado, más de lo que se ponía ella habitualmente. Rápidamente se durmió exhausta por el cansancio mental como físico. Aprovecharía esos momentos donde le permitía unos segundos de descanso, aunque prefiriera estar en un spa, pero era mejor la prisión que estar con ese.

Sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por el chirrido de la puerta de su nuevo hogar abriéndose. Dos guardias entraron, ella con dificultad se incorporó.

-El amo te reclama. - hablo el chico más joven. Era el que siempre traía comida y algunas mantas.

-De acuerdo.

Los soldados la ayudaron a ponerse en pie, ella misma no podía ni siquiera andar y los guardias lo percataron. El más joven se ofreció a cargarla, pero ella con una sonrisa le negaba la petición, pero al primer paso se balanceaba y caiga al suelo. Así que no le quedó más remedio aceptar, tampoco poseía fuerzas para protestar, estaba en los huesos, como si fuera anoréxica, que podía ver sus huesos indicando falta de alimentación.

Después de un rato llegaron a un piso que todo parecía extremadamente caro, lujoso, es decir, sería el lugar perfecto para Nami si quería vivir en un lugar. Se apreciaba los cuadros muy caros y antiguas cosas de distintas épocas, que agradecería mucho poder tocarlas e investigar su pasado.

-Creo que deberías darte una ducha. - intento sacarle una sonrisa y lo consiguió, aunque fuera una pequeña. Pidió con un signo de manos para que la bajara y dejara caminar.

-Me encantaría.

Los soldados se lanzaron una mirada cómplice. - Pues hoy es tu día de suerte. – dijo el otro guardián.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto enarcando una ceja de confusión.

-El amo quiere que te cambies y vayas a sus aposentos.

Esto significaba lo peor, pero no tenía una posibilidad de evitarlo, por el motivo de que estaba herida y encadenada hasta los tobillos. Ella agacho la cabeza recordando los momentos similares de lo que iba a pasar.

La indicaron un baño normalito, pero de lujos. En la bañera mientras le golpeaba las gotas de agua y borraba la suciedad y daba paso a los recuerdos felices, pero en especial con Zoro. Aunque haya pasado tiempo sin sentir su esencia la sentía en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos concentrándose, pudo sentir las acaricias en su cuerpo, era como si estuviera ahí duchándose con ella en la misma ducha. Añoro el momento del baño en el Sunny.

Se ducho rápido por miedo a adelantar el proceso o que la volvieran a torturar. Se puso la pequeña ropa interior muy provocativa de color negro. Esto afirmaba lo que estaba rodeando su cabeza desde que piso este lugar.

En menos de cinco minutos se encontraba delante de una puerta enorme donde estaba el Tenryuubito. Tocaron la puerta antes de recibir un adelante proveniente del individuo.

Entro con miedo acompañada de los dos jóvenes. Allí estaba en una enorme habitación muy oscura, tanto como su celda, y en el centro se encontraba una enorme cama con un montón de sabanas finas y cojines apunta pala.

-Iros. - ordeno. Los guardianes así lo hicieron, en sus rostros solo había pena, pena por la chica de ojos azules.

En ese instante todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas que al simple toque acabaría atacando a su opresor. El Tenryuubito tiro de la cadena que conectaba con las esposas de la morena obligándola que acabara sentada en su cama al lado suyo.

-Toma. -le ofreció una copa de vino. Ella se negó a tomarla, le miro con asco, furia y deseo de asesinarle con sus propias manos. -No quieres. De acuerdo. - se lo tiro encima. Robin grito de dolor a causa del alcohol al tener contacto con las heridas abiertas de su espalda y las demás menos graves. Escocia, se retorcía de dolor y el disfrutaba como sufría la morena.

Aprovecho ese momento de debilidad para echarse encima de ella y quitarle la parte de arriba de su sujetador para morder y arañar los pezones de la morena con violencia. Le dejaba las marcas de la opresión. Mordisco, arañazos, hematomas era lo que estaba recibiendo de ese hombre. Opuso resistencia con todas las fuerzas que poseía su cansado cuerpo, pero no consigo nada, solo excitarle y que fuera más rudo. Mordió su cuello salvajemente provocando que sangrara, mientras dejaba las marcas de sus gordos dedos en sus pechos. Una de sus manos se coló entre sus piernas incitando a su clítoris y que se humedeciera, pero lo único que conseguía que la morena gritara y llorara a causa del dolor que aumentaba.

-Cállate. - la abofeteo que la dejo completamente aturdida, desorientada. Aprovecho su desorientación para quitarle la última prenda que le separaba de la desnudez. El cuerpo de la morena estaba echo un asco por las torturas causada y la falta de nutrición, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto.

Iba a penetrarla, aunque no estuviera preparada, si lo hacía le provocaría muchos daños internos como las paredes vaginales o el útero o algo peor.

De repente la enorme puerta cedió acompañado de un grave sonido alarmando al violador.

-Qu…- fue lo único que dijo antes de que pudiera voltearse y pidiera ayudas. Antes de eso, el intruso le había proporcionado un corte en todo el pecho y dejarle peor de lo que estaba Robin, e inconsciente.

El intruso corrió hacia ella. La veía fatal, tenía muy mala pinta sus heridas. Temblaba e imitaba a un tempano de hielo, estaba helada. La acurruco entre sus brazos transmitiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Percato las heridas de su espalda y los mordico y hematomas causado por ese animal. Se quitó su chaqueta verde y la tapo completamente ocultando del frio y de su desnudez, las sabanas eran muy finas para cubrirla.

-Robin. -llamo el peliverde muy preocupado. Robin reacciono a la voz de Zoro. su vista estaba borrosa y volvía a la realidad. Al final pudo afirmar que su mente no le engañaba cuando ambas facciones volvían a la normalidad.

-Zoro. - se escondió en su pecho mientras se hundía en los brazos de su salvador. Empezó a llorar desesperadamente que parecía las cataratas del Niágara. -Zoro…- le nombraba entre llanto.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Zoro fue abrazarla y consolarla durante unos minutos antes de reunirse con los demás.

-Tranquila. No permitiré que nadie te separe de mí. Nunca más, lo prometo. - le beso en la frente.

-No me dejes nunca más sola. Por favor. No quiero que me toquen. -tembló por cada palabra mencionada.

-Lo siento…lo siento, Robin. - realmente lo sentía por no haberla salvado. Deseaba tanto volver atrás y cambiar posiciones, ser el no ella, pero sabía que si hubiera pasado todo lo contrario echa desearía lo mismo.

Y allí entre sus brazos se durmió, su cuerpo no daba más de sí. Pero no podía pedir mejor sitio para descansar y escapa de la realidad.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el acontecimiento del secuestro. Tardo unas semanas en recuperarse de las heridas y de los traumas del secuestro gracias a la ayuda de todos en especial del peliverde. Siempre estaba allí. Las primeras semanas tenia molestia, siempre estaba atento de los dolores de las morenas o si tenía un pequeño mareo que solía pasar algunas veces por que no se había recuperado del todo, o cuando tenía una pesadilla, la despertaba y dormía con ella para tranquilizarla como una niña pequeña. Es normal ya que había estado secuestrada durante dos meses enteros.

Según los que contaban el más preocupado de todos era Zoro, no dormía ni comía hasta que el mismo día que la encontró.

Y ahora que sale el tema de Zoro. Desde que la encontró en ese estado deprimente, su relación no era la misma. Vale que pasaban más tiempo juntos en secreto, y todos lo que queráis imaginar de como seria estos dos como parejas, si comportaba de una forma rara, extraña, no le dirigía ni una palabra, desde que se reencontraron no le había dado ni un solo beso ni, aunque fuera uno leve, ni la miraba, tenía su mente en otro lado, es decir, que la trataba como si fuera una completa extraña, como si los momentos ocurridos hubieran sido borrados de su mente y volviera al punto de inicio. No soportaría un segundo más esta intranquilidad, hasta Luffy les notaba distinto. Intentaron varias veces descubrir el motivo de su comportamiento, pero fue un completo desastre, no salía del cuarto de vigilancia ni para atrás.

Esta situación de incomodidad no podía seguir de este modo, demasiado mal rollo. Esa misma tarde, decidida fue hablar con el peliverde, aunque escupiera fuego, que era lo más probable, encontraría la solución a su problema o problemas.

Como se lo esperaba el espadachín estaba allí, pero con la puerta totalmente cerrada y apoyada por una enorme pesa. Utilizo sus poderes para teletransportarse dentro del cuarto. Zoro percato desde el principio la presencia de Robin, no la molestaba, al contrario, parecía que era el momento de hablar con ella.

Encontró a Zoro de espalda entrenando con una de sus monstruosas pesas. Observo su musculosa espalda perlado de sudor que provocaba una reacción química a Robin, que empezara arder y el deseo de besarle hasta el amanecer.

\- ¿Qué quieres, mujer? - interrumpió Zoro con un tono que transmitía molestia.

-Quería hablar contigo. O me vas a ignorar como has hecho estos últimos días.

-Yo no te ignora - se volteo dirigiéndose a la morena sin soltar sus pesas.

\- Claro… entonces por qué te pasas todo el día en el gimnasio. -cruzo los brazos enfadada.

-No es obvio.

-No lo es. Te conozco Zoro, sé que te ocurre algo y únicamente quiero saber qué te pasa. – bueno realmente quería que le afirmara algo que le atormentaba.

Zoro callo de repente, le habían descubierto, y ella buscaba repuestas y no sabía cómo el modo de decirlo abiertamente y con cuidado de no dañarla.

-Márchate. - corto por lo más sano volviendo a sus ejercicios.

-Así que es verdad. - sonó triste. Agacho la cabeza mirando el suelo reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Zoro ni se inmutó en absoluto. -De que ya no me…amas. -las lágrimas empezaban a fluir, no tenía las fuerzas para seguir reprimiéndolo más.

Zoro volteo repentinamente atónico. Observo como Robin ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, viendo como las lágrimas se perdía por sus ojos hasta el suelo. Abandono la pesa a un lado, lentamente se acercó a ella inseguro.

-Robin…-susurro apartando sus manos para ver sus ojos vidriosos.

-No pasa nada. Me he enterado lo que has estado haciendo con tu tiempo cuando no estaba y que la has estado enviando cartas a alguien.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto sorprendido, por lo último, pero no lo reflejo en su rostro.

-Me lo contó Nami. Solo quiero que me lo afirmes con tus propias palabras.

\- Que sabes. -había sido descubierto, no valía la pena seguir ocultándolo y menos de ella.

-De que te acostaste con otra mujer.

-Que dices Robin. - esto le pillo con la guardia baja.

-Zoro no pasa nada. Entiendo que tenías necesidades y quería desahogarte conmigo. Solo me querías para…eso…ser un juguete sexual. -aparto la mirada.

-No…te estas confundiendo. - la agarro de la mano, pero no le dio el placer de tocarla.

-Tranquilo estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres se acuesten conmigo solo por placer para luego tirarme a la basura.

-Robin te a…-fue interrumpido al finalizar.

-No lo digas… te lo suplico. Solo vengo a decirte que no me vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida. Olvida lo que ha pasado y tratémonos como…nakamas.

-Robin…

-Adiós.

Iba hacia la puerta y Zoro iba a detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero unas manos fluer le detuvo. Sin despedirse Robin abandono la sala, la había jodido. Pero lo solucionaría. Cuando lo libero Zoro fue corriendo en busca de Nami que la encontró donde cartografía con Luffy, discutiendo como siempre.

Entro sin permiso como un loco, esto era de lo más urgente, exigía respuestas. Porqué Nami le había contado esa mentira tan gorda. En el periodo de que Robin estuvo secuestrada se recorrió la isla entera y pregunto a cada civil si sabían algo. Desesperado encontró a la mujer que se equivocó con Robin en el capítulo anterior. Ella era una de las sirvientas del Tenryuubito que se alojaba en esa isla. Tuvo que seducirla un poco para que le ayudara, pero nada más. Ni un roce, ni una acaricia no había pasado absolutamente nada. Era fiel a Robin, la amaba y era muy orgulloso para hacer eso.

Interrumpió allí como si se le llevara el demonio. Por impulso, más por enfado, se abalanzo a la pelirroja empotrándola contra la estantería, sujetándola de la solapa de su camiseta, sorprendiendo a los dos.

\- ¡SUELTAME, IMBECIL! - intento que le liberara, pero Zoro tenía en un solo brazo la fuerza de dos namis.

\- ¡OE ZORO DEJALA! -interrumpió el capitán antes de que se la cargara. Le sujeto de los brazos, pero no cedió su agarre. Estaba ciego de rabia, por su culpa que no oía las ordenes de su capitán. -Detente. - a la fuerza le golpeo empotrándole contra la puerta, estaba entero y Nami estaba bien. Nami se abrazos a Luffy que le correspondió. - ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto cuando Zoro volvía en sí y volvía a la tranquilidad mientras se incorporaba.

-No te incumbe, Luffy. Es algo entre nosotros dos y de nadie más.

-Claro que me incumbe si se trata sobre mis nakamas.

Zoro resignado dio un puñetazo a la pared para relajar su ira haciendo un boquete enorme, cuando lo viera Franky le iba a dar algo. Estaba ahora más tranquilo, pero a la mínima saltaría.

\- ¿Por qué has mentido a Robin? - apretó los puños, pero su voz demostraba enfado y a la vez rota como si mantuviera las ganas de llorar.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no he mentido a nadie y menos a Robin. - defendió la pelirroja aun abrazada a Luffy.

-Entonces explícame por qué piensa que yo me he acostado con otra y la estoy mandando cartas en secreto.

-Bueno…lo hice por ella. - el género masculino enarco una ceja. No entendía nada, que beneficioso seria para él o para Robin. -Lo dije para que Robin dejara de pensar en ti y que pasara página. Ya que te portas fatal con ella. Es mi mejor amiga y no iba a permitir que un idiota sin sentimiento la hicieras más daño ¿Además que te importa? . -aclaro amenazante acusándole del sufrimiento de la morena en este mes. Quería protegerla. En sus miradas había rabia y saltaba las chispas por ello. Defendería a Robin.

-Eres idiota. No sabes el problema que me has metido, bruja.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de meterte en líos, es la tuya.

-Claro que es por tu culpa por que ahora cree que me acosté con ella porque necesitaba un juguete sexual.

Todos quedaron con la boca bien abierta y con los ojos como platos. Habían oído bien. Acababa de confesar que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Robin… Robin la chica alta, morena con los ojos azules y arqueóloga… esa misma Robin.

\- ¿Te has costado con Robin? - pregunto Nami sin creérselo, era muy difícil de creer. El asintió acompañado de un bufido.

-Y ahora me odia. - apoyo la cabeza en la pared. -Me ha amenazado de que no me quería verme nunca más. - agacho la cabeza. - yo la amo. - dijo la verdad.

-Dios…que he hecho. - cayó al suelo llorando. Había metido la pata, pero bien. Ahora mismo no podía imaginar lo que estaba sufriendo Robin. -Soy imbécil.

-Tranquila, Nami. - Luffy se había agachado hasta ponerse a su altura, la sujeto de la barbilla y le mostro una gran sonrisa. -Has cometido un error, pero se pude solucionar. – despacio la obligo a ponerse de pies mientras la abrazaba. -Te ayudaremos para reconquistar a Robin.

-No tengo ningún plan. Además, es demasiado tarde ella lo ha dejado claro.

-Te vas has rendir tan pronto Zoro. -lo dejo claro cuando vio sus ojos acuosos.

-Pues yo tengo un plan. - Nami ya había calmado su llanto. -Lo pondremos en marcha mañana cuando lleguemos a la isla. - sonrió maliciosamente. Esto prometía.

.

.

.

Como dijo Nami llegaron a una isla de invierno. El más agradecido de llegar a una isla de invierno era Chopper que para algo le servía su suave pelaje. Por decisión de Nami ordeno alojarse en unas cañas de maderas súper rurales donde cerca de allí había unas termas, para poder descansar y relajarse. Por supuesto investigaron si había peligro y por suerte el peligro que había en esa isla, que deberían preocuparse, era de Luffy. Así que no había problema, excepto Luffy, pero Nami tenía armas para domarle.

Desembarcaron a todo gas para dejar sus cosas en cada cabaña que le pertenecía, ya que dormirían por separados. Después de colocar todas las cosas, Robin decidió tomar una ducha bien caliente y bien larga, necesitaba despejarse y aclarar sus ideas. Se pasó allí un largo tiempo pensando lo que le había dicho Nami sobre Zoro. No se lo creía, conocía perfectamente a Zoro y no era ese tipo de hombres que se dejan llevar por un impulso como el sexo. Había cosas que no cuadraban como la cara que puso Zoro cuando le encaro, parecía confundido. No podía ser. Pero tampoco Nami sería capaz de mentirla en una cosa tan grave como esa. Por una vez en su vida no sabía que decisión tomar.

Salió de la ducha y se cubrió su cuerpo con una mini toalla de color azul cielo, iba totalmente mojada y tampoco le importaba mucho que las gotas la recorriera su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. No tenía ni ganas de secarse, además la habitación era muy cálida, para ser una cabaña pequeña que dependía de una habitación, un salón y cuarto de baño.

Se aseguró que la toalla estuviera bien apretada, nunca sabría cuando había un desliz, pero que importaba si estaba sola como en la celda.

Salió del baño. Se sobresaltó cuando vio que no estaba sola allí. Encontró a Zoro delante de la chimenea disimulando que no la había visto. ¿Qué hacia el en su habitación? Apretó la toalla creyendo lo que tenia por mente al peliverde.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - reacciono al final después de soportar la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente de repente.

Giro dirigiendo hacia Robin que iba con una mini-toalla, la iluminación de la chimenea era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, le hacía más hermosa de lo que era y las gotas que le recorría la hacía ser una diosa.

Camino lentamente a su dirección mientras seguía hablando. - Te esperaba. - su voz sonó tan ardiente, tan peligrosa y decidida que volvería loca a cualquier chica.

-Te advertí de que no me volvieras a dirigir la palabra. Lo deje muy claro. – retrocedió mientras el avanzaba.

-Y lo dejaste, pero tú me distes la oportunidad de explicártelo.-dijo con ironía.

-Explicar el que, Espadachín. De que me engañaste con otra cuando más te necesitaba. - dio un paso hacia atrás mientras Zoro le comía terreno. – De que me mentiste solo para aprovecharte de mí. - retrocedió tanto que choco contra la pared. Ahora le tenía acorralada, pero no la presionaría. Temblaba y contenía el llanto haciéndose la fuerte. Todo era mentira y se lo desmentiría. -Fui una…

No pudo terminar la frase, los labios de Zoro se lo había impedido antes de que siguiera haciendose daño. Robin opuso resistencia no permitiría que le ganara y que se saliera con la suya. Le odiaba por todo el daño que le había hecho, pero no se lo creía ni ella, por qué negarlo, en el fondo no le odiaba, le amaba y es por eso que no pudo más y le cedió a su beso.

Metió su lengua en la boca de Robin consumiendo a su pasión. La devoraba mientras se aferraba a su cadera por seguridad de que escapara de sus manos. El beso era ardiente, excitante, lento y venenoso, pero para que negarse, echaba de menos sus labios.

Acaricio su pierna derecha con delicadeza obligándola a que se apoyara un poco la pierna en su cadera sintiendo lo que llevaba tiempo deseando. No dejaban de besarse, permitía unos segundos para que sus pulmones se oxigenaran, pero volvían al ataque. Habían cedido al deseo y la pasión.

Zoro recorrió su cuello a base de besos que subían de intensidad. Donde pasaba sus labios o lengua ardía y provocaba que jadease y respirase difícilmente.

No entendía como había cedido con tanta facilidad, un solo beso había necesitado para tenerla de ese modo. Le había engañado con otra, pero para que seguir engañando, le necesitaba y solo sus besos la hacían olvidar todo.

-Robin…-siguió jugueteando un rato con su cuello teniendo escusa de ordenas sus ideas que se le había olvidado por completo que lo había estudiado delicadamente. Ella no paraba de jadear y gemir, sintiendo los besos y mordiscos de Zoro en su cuello.

Robin estaba excitada, le molestaba demasiado la toalla, por una vez no hacía caso a su cabeza sino de su instinto, por una vez quería que la tratara como un juguete sexual por el motivo de como la besaba, no podía ser un simple objeto, sino una persona amada, y es como se sentía.

Desesperada le quito su abrigo verde para acariciar su esbelta figura. Toco cada musculo de su pecho con ansia, mientras seguía saboreando sus labios o su cuello.

Permitieron que sus pulmones tuvieran unos minutos de tregua, con la respiración de pesada. Cuando se separaron se quedó sorprendida, su ojo no transmitía, en un momento como este pasaba siempre, lujuria, sino apagados, no encontraba la chispa que siempre veía en él, había desaparecido y esto le preocupo, pero le asunto más lo que iba hacer.

Excitados ambos, Zoro termino lo que no había empezado. Se separó de ella, confusa. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo'? la habitación quedo en completo silencio, Zoro analizaba sus pensamientos tan rápido como su celebro le permitía.

-Lo siento. - se disculpó el peliverde, se había dejado consumir por el beso. El plan era darle uno muy corto, pero algo dentro de él se descontrolo. Robin aprovecho para ajustarse la toalla, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, demasiada excitación cerebral.

-Creo que deberías irte. - escapo por unos de los laterales poniéndose enfrente de la chimenea para calentarse esperando que cruzara esa puerta y según por los pasos Zoro obedeció a su petición sin rechistar. Pero todo cambio cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos aferrarse a su cintura mientras ocultaba su rostro entre hombro, ocultando cualquier contado visual. -Te he dicho que te marcharas. - ordeno luchando contra sí misma para no voltearse y acabara secundando a la pasión.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches. - Robin reprimió un gemido al notar lo cerca que estaba sus labios de su piel.

-Te escuchare a cambio de que me digas quien es ella. – necesitaba saberlo, aunque sabiendo que le iba doler el golpe.

-Una chica que me encontré en la isla que estuvimos. -le dolió más de lo que pensaba, quería llorar, pero era demasiado orgullosa para concederle ese placer. Quiso decir algo ofensivo o doloriente pero la voz masculina de la habitación se lo impidió. – Esa chica era esposa del guardia que te cuidaba…- la morena recodo al chico tan joven que siempre le ayudaba en todo. - llegamos a un trato… yo le daría todo el dinero que me pidiera a cambio de que te cuidara. Pero no ocurrió nada, es por eso que Nami se pudo confundir, porque muchas veces me ha visto con ella para saber cómo estabas. Ella está felizmente casada con su esposo y esperan a un hijo. -esto solucionaba lo de la confusión de Nami.

Ella volteo furiosa. Había solucionado una de sus dudas, pero también se formulan unas cuantas preguntas que urgentemente necesitaban respuestas.

-Entonces por qué no viniste antes a por mí si sabias donde me encontraba…- lo dijo entre llanto y golpeando el torso del peliverde. -Casi me viola ese cerdo. - ceso su arrebato, quiso seguir golpeándolo, pero Zoro la abrazaba como nadie lo había hecho.

-Era el primero que quería ir a por ti. Pero Sabo nos advirtió que era un hombre muy poderoso y que traficaba con armas, es por eso que nos avisó de que esperásemos a la ocasión para salvarte. -apretó más su agarre. - Podía haber muerto mucha gente incluida tu. -sintió la tensión de Zoro. –Y no estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riego. El riesgo de no volverte a ver. - hizo una pausa. -Sabo nos ayudó a salvarte y pregunta por tu estado todos los días, es por eso que le he enviado unas cartas para tranquilizarlo. Aunque tengo que reconocer que es igualito que Luffy. – ella rio en bajito. Todo había sido una confusión.

De repente empezó a sentir como los brazos del peliverde la liberaban y se iba hacia la puerta como le había ordenado antes. Volteo hacia él, sin recibir ni una mirada ni una palabra. Vio como Zoro agarraba el pomo y se marchaba de allí sin ninguna despedida, ni un adiós, ni una mirada asesina.

A los dos segundos de que desapareciera de la habitación, Robin reaccionó. Rápidamente cogió el abrigo del peliverde, se lo puso y salió corriendo hasta salir de la cabaña. Le detuvo unos segundos el frio que hacía y la pequeña nevada que iba aumentando por segundos. Miro por todos los lados, pero estaba completamente vacío. Donde podía estar, podía haber ido a su cabaña, o al balneario o se había perdido. Había muchas opciones, pero ninguna respuesta.

Si seguía un minuto más fuera iba coger una hipotermia, pero sus piernas estas congeladas que no podía moverlas. Una fuerte ventisca hizo que cayera en las capas de nieves. Estaba completamente congelada, sus labios tenían un color morado y su piel tiritaba violentamente. Iba morir por congelación sentía como los copos de nieves golpeaban su rostro y se acumulaba ocultando su cuerpo. Cada segundo iba cediendo a cerrar los ojos, pero no abandonaba la esperanza de que alguien escuchara sus gritos de auxilio.

Pero algo o alguien la cogió en brazos. Sentía una calidez agradable, enfoco mejor su mirada y vio a Zoro. Zoro era quien la cargaba. Sin decir nada la llevo dentro de su cabaña.

Rápidamente fue al salón que por suerte era la sala más caliente y poseía una enorme chimenea acompañada de una alfombra blanca de piel, era perfecto para que entrara en calor. La tumbo encima de la alfombra y corrió hacia su habitación agarrando todas las mantas que tenía.

Quito todas las prendas que tenía Robin dejándola completamente desnuda, la cubrió con todas las mantas que encontró, pero no eran suficiente aún seguía temblando y su cuerpo imitaba a un tempano de hielo. Desesperado utilizo lo primero que le vino en mente.

Su cuerpo era cálido y le iba dar todo su calor corporal. Se desnudó, la coloco encima de él, apoyando la cabeza de Robin en su pecho, mientras un montón de mantas los cubría. Se asunto cuando sintió su cuerpo congelado.

Parecía que no hacia efecto, pero poco a poco empezó a sentir su temperatura aumentar, pero no lo suficiente.

-Zoro…lo siento por haberte acusado de esas cosas. - dijo tiritando, se acurruco más a él. -Cuando...

-Calla. Necesito que entres en calor y ya. - no podía avisar a Chopper, la tormenta de nieve se había desatado y había muy poca posibilidad de que saliera vivo de allí. La coloco encima de la alfombra cerca de la fogata dispuesto a ir por algo más caliente, una sopa o un chocolate caliente. Pero fue interrumpido, las manos de Robin le sujetaron el rostro del peliverde deteniéndolo y tranquilizándolo un poco.

Acerco su rostro al suyo y le beso lentamente indicando lo que realmente quería en ese momento para entrar en calor. Zoro cedió sin escusa porque ahora mismo su mente le podía indicar una cosa, pero como que pasaba de ella.

Profundizaron al máximo el beso hasta que sus pulmones les exigían un poco de aire, pero esto no seguía así, se volvieron a besar con más intensidad y sin cortarse nada, la volvería loca.

Se besaban como locos, desesperado por el simple roce de sus labios. Se separaron durante unos segundos con la respiración agitada tanto que sus pulmones quemaban.

-Creo…que no…-intento soltar Zoro, pero la respiración no le concedía que liberara una palabra decente.

-Sigue. - le rogo. Apoyo su pierna izquierda en la cintura del peliverde afirmando lo que pedía no era mentira.

-Espero que no te arrepientes, porque no podre detenerme. -amenazo Zoro a punto de perder el control.

Ataco sus labios antes de que se arrepintiera, metiendo su lengua hasta la campañilla disfrutando de su boca. Lentamente fue bajando por su cuello hasta su hombro a base de besos y mordidas leves dejando unas pequeñas marcas. Su mano derecha bajo hasta alcanzar su pezón derecho haciendo que liberara un pequeño gemido de placer.

Esta vez iba a ser diferente, iba ser más lentos, sin prisas, sin interrupciones y se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo disfrutando de su cuerpo perfecto que pocas veces pudo apreciar. Ahora sería su oportunidad.

Cada movimiento era lento y a la vez excitante que pedía rapidez temiendo que su cuerpo ardiera más que la fogata.

Zoro estimulo sus dos pezones hasta estar completamente erectos. Siguió bajando hasta el sur saboreando la piel sudada y salada de la morena que intentaba retener sus gemidos, pero no hubo ningún éxito.

Llego en un momento que estaba perdida en el placer que le brindaba Zoro que no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo volvió a una temperatura normal e iba aumentando rápidamente.

El peliverde beso despacio su ingle, acercándose a la zona que palpitaba y se humedecía con cada movimiento maestro del joven.

Al joven peliverde le costaba demasiado mantener su juego, demasiada excitación y dolor en la entrepierna. Quería hacerla suya pero ya, no lo soportaría por más que lo intentara soportar. Pero lo principal ahora para él era que se retorciera de puro placer.

Se hundió entre sus piernas abiertas penetrándola con la lengua, torturando a su clítoris sin llegar al maltratarla, pero brindando un placer que nunca había experimentado en su vida. Oía como Robin gritaba de placer por cada lamida en su clítoris, se estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos mientras pedía más y sentía sus dedos enterrarse en su cabello indicando que iba por el buen camino.

Siguió con su trabajo hasta escuchar el enorme chillido que grito Robin cuando le vino su orgasmo. Realmente se asustó que de repente alejo su rostro de su interior preocupado de que le hubiera hecho algún daño por perder casi todo el control que tenía en su cuerpo.

-Robin…-la llamo preocupado incorporándose. La miro como sudaba y desesperadamente sus pulmones luchaban por respirar, pero le era inútil, le ardía los pulmones y las gotas de sudor provocaba que su piel tuviera una reacción que se viera como una diosa para los ojos de Zoro.

Ella dirigió su mirada a él transmitiendo algo más que no fuera lujuria y deseo, él lo entendió a la perfección. La beso profundizando el beso al máximo, Robin aprovecho y se abrazó a su cuello mientras él se incorporaba y se quedaba sentada entre sus piernas. Finalizo el beso cuando sintió la erección del chico entre sus nalgas.

Zoro siguió con su destino y su misión darla placer como ningún hombre lo había hecho, aunque aún fuera un poco inexperto pero el nerviosismo había desaparecido y ya no eran desconocidos sino algo más, pero quien daría el paso.

-Robin…- beso todo su cuello sin dejar ningún pedacito de piel, mientras torturaba un pezón con la mano. Solo recibió un mmm por parte de Robin demasiado engullida en el placer. Arqueo su cuello para más accesibilidad. Pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Zoro agacho la cabeza hasta tocar su frente contra su clavícula izquierda, donde latía su corazón. Le veía demasiado serio y a la vez arrepentido, pero de qué.

-Quiero que solo seas mi mujer. - noto entre sus brazos como ella se tensaba entre sus brazos. Esto le preocupo al principio, pero desapareció cuando las manos de Robin acariciaron sus cabellos verdes de una forma que era entre maternal y ternura, se dejó hacer mientras se acurrucaba mejor.

\- ¿A qué quieres referirte? - esa pregunta no le sorprendió a Zoro porque se la esperaba desde el primer segundo que pronunciaría esa pregunta. Es por eso que no le costó tanto decir la respuesta a la pregunta.

-Te amo. -beso una mano, que había entrelazado con la suya cuando pronuncio esas dos palabras. - No quiero verte nunca más triste, que esa sonrisa no pertenezca a otro o algo peor de que desaparezca de tu rostro. Quiero que tus ojos brillen cada segundo de lo que te queda de vida. Quiero verte luchar y si un día caes, me da igual si me tengo que enfrentar al ser más fuerte y no tenga ninguna posibilidad y muera en el intento, yo iré a por ti.

-Quieres decir que quieres que sea…

-Mi novia, mi pareja, mi nakama especial, mi sueño, mi amante, puedes llámalo como quieras solo deseo que me permitas estar a tu lado. - elevo el rostro encontrándose los ojos vidriosos de la morena. Lloraba de felicidad y por eso y por una vez en su vida permito que unas lágrimas cayeran hasta desaparecer.

-Eres un tonto lo sabes.

-Eso es un sí. - limpio sus lágrimas con el pulgar, indicando que realmente la amaba hasta perder su vida por ella. Robin asintió con una sonrisa y sin parar de llorar. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Se besaron varias veces mientras Zoro jugaba con unos de sus pechos mientras Robin gemía desesperada y restregaba su intimidad en la erección del chico. Llego a un punto de que los dos no podían soportar más el deseo de fusionarse.

-Zoro…-llamo pesadamente y sin aliento. El entendió todo de inmediato. Sin oponer resistencia y sin ninguna queja dejo que Robin hiciera con él lo que más le viniera en gana.

Agarro su miembro y lentamente, mientras se abrazaba a él y clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, lo introdujo. No sabía porque, podía ser que estaba demasiada excitada o que el pene de Zoro era demasiado grande o necesitaba estar más lubricada, pero le costaba mucho que su pene entrara en ella, produciendo que le doliera un poco y preocupara al peliverde.

Zoro percato la preocupación de Robin, estaba nerviosas por los nuevos sentimientos a flor de piel. Acaricio su columna vertebral trasmitiendo seguridad. Esto tranquilizo a la morena que hizo que al final su miembro llegara al fondo. Empezó su vaivén, cabalgándole como una experta mientras el devoraba sus labios. Tiro de su pelo cuando una mano estimulo uno de sus pezones llegando a un límite de placer que no aguanto sus gritos de puro placer y que sus orgasmos les golpearán a ambos en el mismo segundo, llenando el interior de Robin del semen de Zoro.

Quedaron unos segundos así recibiendo los últimos coletazos de su orgasmo. Fue tan brutal sus orgasmos que resbalaron en el interior de la morena sin salir aun Zoro de ella.

Despacio y con suavidad salido de su interior y la coloco boca abajo viéndola respirar con dificultad. Beso desde su nuca toda la columna vertebral hasta llegar a sus nalgas que las dio un pequeño beso. Se tomó su tiempo porque no tenía ninguna prisa. Robin no tenía fuerzas para decir nada solo se dejaba hacer y le gustaba lo que hacía.

Con la ayuda de una mano apoyada en el vientre, hizo que más o menos quedara en cuatro patas, solo que los codos estaban ligeramente flexionados y la cabeza apoyada en la alfombra.

Restregó su intimidad en la entrada de Robín, haciéndola estremecer de placer por cada roce. Sin hacerla más esperar entro en ella en una simple embestida que la dejo sin aliento. La agarro de las caderas embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte dejándolos sin alientos y que las cuerdas vocales de Robin se rompieran por cada gemido que liberaba. Aun no sabía cómo no se había quedado afónica. Agarraba con fuerza la alfombra a punto de romperla.

Estaba a punto de correrse los dos en esa posición, pero de repente al peliverde se le ocurrió algo que podía ser más cercano su orgasmo.

La agarro de las caderas empujándola hacia el sin llegar a un contacto visual, ni estar de enfrente. Espalda contra pecho. Robin rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del peliverde para no perder el equilibrio y profundizar el contacto contra sus pieles. Cogió la pierna derecha y la obligo que la flexionara y la apoyara en su brazo derecho como soporte mientras la seguía penetrando cada vez más fuerte. Mientras la mano que tenía libre se entretenía con su clítoris haciendo que gritara aún más fuerte y que liberara lágrimas de placer.

-ZORO…ZORO…DAME MAS POR FAVOR. -había enloquecido.

Zoro atrapo el pezón y lo mordió como si fuera de chicle con cuidado de no hacerla daño. Oírla gritar le estimaba más hasta que al final los dos llegaron, sus nombres de ambos cuando llegaron al gran final. Robin cayo rendida al suelo recibiendo el delicioso semen que le ofrecía Zoro, quedo en la posición inicial, es decir, a cuatro patas. Agarro la pierna izquierda de Robín y la estiro hacia arriba mientras él se ponía detrás de ella. Sin dejarla respirar empezó a penetrarla a embestirla desde ese Angulo que le mataba en su interior. No sabía cuántos orgasmos habían tenido pero su vista estaba nublada desde el segundo orgasmo y solo pedía más y más.

Estuvieron así durante horas haciendo el amor, de distintas formas. Perdieron la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos tuvieron en total, pero daba absolutamente igual pedían más ambos.

Después del décimo orgasmo, Robin cayó encima de Zoro, por fin, sacados. Había que reconocer que creía que Zoro no pudiera aguantar más pero como se equivocó, ella no pudo más desde el quinto orgasmo así que le dejo todo a Zoro, sumado 5 orgasmos maravillosos. Le había hecho tocar el cielo y le había gustado que por una vez los dos perdieran el control.

Zoro abrazo a la morena que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho sudoroso y agitado por la sesión realizada. Con ayuda de unas manos fluer los cubrió a ambos sus desnudos cuerpos. Sus cuerpos no podían más, estaban más que exhaustos, ni siquiera cuando lucharon en dressrosa se habían sentido tan cansados.

Por fin había terminado todo, solo había silencio, tranquilidad, no tenían ni idea si la tormenta de nieve seguía en activo, pero poco le importaba según ellos.

Pero de repente y sin venir a cuento la puerta se rompió entre gritos y una patada que fue la causante de que se rompiera la puerta y dejaba acceso a…

-YA ESTOY AQUÍ ROBIN-CHWAN. - el que rompió la puerta fue Sanji.

La pareja se giró violentamente, Zoro fue más rápido que nadie y abrazo a la morena protegiéndola y ocultando la desnudez de la morena.

-QUE HACES GILIPOLLAS. - ese fue Zoro totalmente furioso.

Que sucedió a continuación, pues la mayoría os lo imaginareis. Sanji quedo en coma con una depresión por el susto al ver como el Marimo y su Robin-chwan estaban abrazados, desnudos y que les cubrían una manta la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Al parecer el más cercanos de las cabañas era la de Sanji y al escuchar el ultimo gemido de placer de Robin él lo tomo como que estaba en peligro y como cocinero del amor, tenía que ir a salvar a la morena. Quien diría que se lo encontraría de esa forma, esto es karma.

Robin se acercó al rubiales preocupada de que al verlos en esa situación le producirá un daño celebrar, pero no pudieron asegurarlo ya que estaba inconsciente.

-Sanji…- le agito un poco para que despertara. Lentamente fue abriéndolos, pero al ver a Robin cubierta por una manta y que a duras penas esa manta estaba cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, le provoco una hemorragia nasal que salió como un cohete de la cabaña.

-Ese cocinero pervertido. Eso le pasa por entrar sin llamar antes. – dijo acercándose un desnudo Zoro, ya que Robín reparaba la puerta para que no se escapara el calor y no murieran de hipotermia, aunque creo que lo último nunca ocurriría.

-Tú crees que estará bien.

-Me importa una mierda. -la abrazos por la espalda. - Sabes que... yo creo que me va a matar cuando me vea. -ella rio por el comentario. Él en cambio beso su cuello provocando un ronroneo por parte de la morena. -Y si es así no quiero verte con esa maltita manta.

-Fufufufu. Aun tienes fuerzas para seguir, Espadachín. - le encaro con ojos que transmitía deseo y desafío.

-No, pero tengo fuerzas suficientes para hacértelo en la cocina. - dio un paso hacia atrás Robin y el uno hacia delante. - En la enorme habitación. - el proceso se repitió. - en ese sofá que parece cómodo, en el baño, en las termas…- todo lo decía con una voz demasiado insinuante, pero siguió así hasta tenerla acorralada y que cayera contra el sofá y que el quedara encima de ella quitando la manta. - A sí que elige.

-Cállate y házmelo aquí mismo. - sujeto su miembro y se lo introdujo.

-Impaciente. - gruñó como un animal.

-Es por eso que soy tu mujer.

-Eres insaciable. - y empezaron el 11 round de este capítulo.

-Es por eso que me amas.

-No.-Robín Enarco una ceja. - Te amo por ser tan odiosamente perfecta.

-Eres un tonto… futuro papa. - le abrazo el cuello y soltó la bomba.

\- ¿Qué? - Zoro quedo sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos, pero rápidamente la beso desapareciendo la cara de miedo que tenía Robin en ese momento. - Ahora sí que me mata el cocinero pervertido. -rio Zoro imaginando la cara de Sanji cuando soltará que había dejado embarazada a una de sus damas, pero contento por las tres cosas que más le importaba: sus nakamas, su sueño y la persona que amaba que dentro de poco le daría algo más por luchar.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Al fin lo he terminado, dios mío después de sudar como un pollo estos días por que no se me ocurría nada y lo único que quería era acabar este fic, pero bueno es que no sé por qué. Me estaré enamorando de alguien o que me estoy enamorando más de esta pareja. No sé qué decir es, que me has pasado cosas muy raras, demasiadas incluso para mí. Desde hoy dejo de escribir y no sé cuándo volveré con más historias, pero tengo que estudiar porque quiero ir a la universidad y mucha gente me está ayudando y no quiero traicionar a nadie y menos a mí. Así que lo siento, pero espero que os paséis por los demás fic míos que no me enviáis nada mala gente. Gracias por seguirme. Bss y abrazo. Siento por las faltas de ortografía soy un poco disléxica. Se me está haciendo duro esto de empezar un dic y luego terminarlo, no es justo.**_

 _ **RESPONDER REVIEW.**_

 _ **-NicoRobin2130:**_ _ya no sigo más ¸que sino sigo y no termino nunca. Pero aquí este es el final y esperó que te haya gustado. Y me envíes un review. Yo realmente no me considero una buena escritora porque no lo soy. Solo soy una pirada que le gusta ver sufrir a esta pareja para luego acabar juntos. Y gracias por leerte todos los lemmon. Bss y abrazos._

 _-Scarlet-KD: espero que no te hayas muerto por la espera, me alegro que te hayas reído, pero este es el final y me alegro que te guste. Yo también te sigo y leo tus fic porque esta genial. Sigue así y no me dejes con la espera._

 _-nn: Gracias por darme ánimo, pero a mí me recomendaste que hiciera una historia muy parecido y lo intento por qué es lo que quiero y no sé y si voy bien porque he leído fic que hacen todo lo contrario que haría esta pareja. Gracias por animarme desde siempre. Bss y abrazos._


End file.
